


Guard What You Love

by Insanelorraine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kamski doesn't understand social, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanelorraine/pseuds/Insanelorraine
Summary: {I have not written for AO3 before but have written on wattpad under the same name. I wanted to branch out and try something new. I'm not very good at summaries but I can promise Quality in my writing. Hope you enjoy <3}Kamski has been working with the Jericho androids since the revolution. Things haven't been perfect but thats to be expected. Death threats have all but poured in for Kamski and has people worred for his safety. Except Elijah doesn't think it's a big deal and disagrees with everyones worry. When the Board of directors appoint a body guard for him he has to learn to let other people care about him, along with learning how to get along with other people in his space.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written here before so i really hope you enjoy it. Please leavecomments and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas on how you think i could improve feel free to do that too. My stories are always very dialogue heavy so be prepared for that. Thank you for reading. Here's the first chapter!

It’s been months since November 12th. Months since the battle for Detroit.

The revolution is over. Androids won their freedom. They won the right to live another day.

But the fight is far from over.

The founder of CyberLife has returned as CEO. Elijah Kamski has decided to work harmoniously with the Jericho androids. The RK200 known as Markus will be working alongside Kamski to build new androids designed to work WITH people, as opposed to FOR them. All new androids will be deviant from activation. The androids will be allowed to live their life the way they choose. 

Of course, not everyone is happy about this outcome. There have been plenty of protests, as expected. There have been attacks on androids as a result. But the DPD has been investigating crimes against androids and arresting the attackers. Change is slow but welcome.

Androids aren't the only ones seeing an increase in threats.

“Guess what I received today, Maggie.” Kamski says, walking in the front doors of CyberLife Tower.

“Another email with a death threat? Or was today’s death threat in the actual mail?” The receptionist replies without looking up from her computer screen. This had been an ongoing occurrence in the last few weeks. It was only one or two at first, but now it seems Mr. Kamski has been receiving a new threat every day. Poor guy. Though he doesn’t seem very concerned about it. More mildly annoyed.

“Yes! In the actual mail! Again! If they already know my address why don’t they just kill me already?! All bark and no bite! People these days, I swear!” Elijah exclaims. He huffs out a breath as he puts his briefcase down next to his feet. He pulls an envelope out of his inner jacket pocket and hands it to Maggie.

“You know I’ll have to report it to the police again, right? Since you won’t.” She says, taking the envelope from him. She places it on her desk before returning her gaze to her computer screen. “Markus and North are here for a meeting that was supposed to start five minutes ago. Would it kill you to be on time for once?” 

“I have a perfectly reasonable excuse this time, Mags!” He replies, picking up his briefcase.

“Oh yeah? What is it this time? Bear attack? Fell off the curb? Hit by your own shitty car?” She replies, sounding bored. Also a regular occurence: Kamski being late and coming up with strange stories as excuses. 

“Wanted to annoy you!” He calls out, already walking toward the elevator. 

The receptionist puts her head down and sighs. Elijah Kamski spent 10 years away from CyberLife. 10 Years as a total hermit. And yet, he hasn’t changed one bit. He’s still the same kid he’s always been.

Lifting her head she grabs the phone to contact the police about the letter. Again.

~

“Sorry I’m late! Got a little held up with a personal matter. But I’m here now and we can begin!” Kamski says, entering the room. 

He scans the faces in the room as he takes his seat at the head of the table. At the other end of the table is Markus, the RK200 android that led the revolution. To Markus’ left is North, the HR400 that assisted Markus during the revolution and helps handle the business side of things since she’s more aggressive than Markus. To Markus’ right is Simon, the PL600 that also assisted Markus in the revolution and appears to be an assistant to Markus during meetings. The three of them are the founders of Jericho. Jericho is an organization that helps androids find housing and jobs and helps them avoid persecution.

In between Jericho’s side of the table and Kamski’s is all the members of the Board of Directors. 

Great it’s going to be one of THOSE days, Kamski thinks.

“Protesters have been getting more aggressive lately and increasing in numbers. We should release some kind of statement or plan to soften their attitudes towards android’s freedom.” Markus states. 

“We should demonstrate to them that we won’t back down or change our approach just because some human babies aren’t happy about sharing society with us.” North barks back.

“And how do you suppose we ‘demonstrate’ our will to the protesters, North?” Kamski replies, leaning back in his chair. Knowing North only for a short time he is intrigued to see what her ideas are. Yet even for the short time since he’s met her he knows it will be aggressive or violent in nature.

“We should work with the DPD and have all protesters arrested and prosecuted.” She states, matter- of- factly.

“As much fun as that idea is, it is quite illegal. People have the right to protest as long as it doesn’t get violent. Those that get violent can be arrested and prosecuted, yes. But those simply protesting cannot.” Kamski states.

“People ARE getting violent. More and more androids every day are complaining of threats to their lives or bodily harm. People are getting restless and desperate. We need to do something before it gets even worse.” North says.

“Yeah you're telling me.” Kamski mutters under his breath. 

“What was that, sir?” One of the board members closest to him asks.

“Nothing! I’ve just received another death threat myself is all. In the mail again. So I know as well as you al that people are getting violent. But it seems that most of the ‘aggressiveness’ is all words and no actions so far. From the reports I’ve read no android has been killed since the protests started, only harmed and easily repaired. I don’t believe they will escalate much more out of fear.” Kamski states calmly.

No one says a word for a moment and Elijah internally panics, replaying what he said in his mind to make sure he didn’t say something wrong. 

“You’ve been getting death threats, Elijah?” Markus asks quietly.

Guess I shouldn’t have mentioned that part Kamski thinks.

“For a few weeks now. It’s nothing to be worried about.” He replies. 

“You need a bodyguard, sir.” The same board member from earlier says. There are murmurs of agreement from around the room, even the Jericho crew.

“Is this like the time you insisted I need a personal assistant?” Kamski asks, quirking an eyebrow up.

“You’re unorganized, forgetful and frequently late. You still need a personal assistant.” A different board member speaks up. 

Elijah didn’t bother to learn their names because he never agreed with them. He didn’t enjoy people telling him how to run his company or program his inventions. He hasn’t been to a board meeting since he was a teen. All they wanted to do was make more and more slaves. Elijah would never agree with the Board.

“I don’t need either one, thank you. I’d appreciate we got back on track now.” Elijah says.  
The rest of the meeting goes smoothly with minimal interruptions from the Board. Elijah agrees to give a holda press conference with Markus the following week. Simon lets everyone know Markus’s free dates and asks Kamski to email his by the end of the night. Simon will set up a press conference for them and he and North will be moderating it.

Once the meeting is over Elijah takes the elevator down with the Jericho crew to walk them out. When the elevator doors open in the lobby they are greeted with a familiar face at the reception desk.

“Is that Lieutenant Anderson?” Simon asks.

“I believe this is about my lovely letter this morning.” Kamski grumbles.

“You should really have a bodyguard, Elijah.” Markus says.

“No thank you!” Elijah replies, crossing the room to the reception desk.

“Ah! Mr. Kamski! She was just about to call up to your office to see if you were available.” Lt. Anderson says, awkwardly gesturing to Maggie.

“Thank you Miss White. I’m going to assume you contacted the police about the letter then?” Elijah says.

“Told you I would.” She says, waving him away.

Elijah rolls his eyes and gestures for Lt. Anderson to follow him to the elevator.

“Actually this won’t take long, we can do it here. I only have a few questions.” Lt. Anderson says.

“Fine by me.” Elijah says, turning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do you know anyone who would have a personal vendetta against you?” He asks.

“Besides anyone who lost their job to an android?” Elijah counters.

“That’s… a good point. But there isn’t anyone closer to you who may want to hurt you?” He asks.

“I have no friends and have disowned my family long ago. There is no one at all ‘close’ to me anymore.” Elijah states.

“I… uh… Sorry about that I guess. Are there any former business partners that could be peeved that you’re working with androids?” Anderson asks, visibly uncomfortable.

“I’ve always worked alone up until this point. So no. You won’t get anywhere by looking into my personal life. I don’t allow people close to me. I wouldn’t bother looking into these threats at all. They’re just that. Threats.No action or implementation. They have my address and have done nothing. There’s no reason to think that will change. Life is only patterns after all. And patterns are hard to break, aren’t they Lieutenant?” Kamski replies, annoyed that he’s being questioned at all.

“Alright, jackass. That’s all I’ve got for you then.” Anderson huffs out, turning to leave.

“Great talk! Loved seeing you again! Have a lovely day!” Elijah calls after him.

Anderson flips him the bird without looking back.

Elijah walks back over to the reception desk and leans his arm on it, watching Anderson leave.

“I love seeing you make friends, E.” Maggie says sarcastically.

“I’d prefer the DPD didn't send an alcoholic lieutenant to handle a case i'm not even interested in. And I’d prefer you stopped reporting these threats to the police.” Elijah replies.

“We you won’t! And someone has to lookout for you. Ever since you set your androids free you've been completely alone. What if something happens?!” She says.

“I’m sure CyberLife will be fine without me, Mags.” Elijah replies.

“You need therapy.” She grumbles, returning to her keyboard to continue typing something up.

“I’d break a therapist.” Elijah replies bitterly.

“Why don’t you just go home for the rest of the day. You don’t have any more meetings scheduled for today, that I know of. You’re miserable every time you have to come to the office. Just go home, get some rest.” Maggie says, not looking up from her work.

“What are you, my boss? Or my mother?” Elijah says with a smirk he knows she won’t see.

“Practically. Now go get in your shitty car and drive home.” She says.

“What do you have against my car, Mags?” He asks.

“You have literally built self driving cars. Yet you insist on keeping your old school piece of junk that you constantly need to take to the shop. It’s a death trap, just upgrade, weirdo.” She says, rolling her eyes.

“It’s a fantastic excuse to not go into work!” Elijah replies.

“GO HOME!” She snaps, glaring at him.

“Alright alright! I’ll see you tomorrow, Mags!” He laughs.

~

At home, Elijah takes time to reflect on the day.

Maggie keeps informing the police of each death threat he receives. It annoys him but he understands why she does it. Though he wouldn’t consider her a friend since they have never seen each other outside of work, she does care about him. She’s known him since he started the company. When CyberLife was just a small tech company she applied to be a receptionist at night while she finished college. She was 21 while he was only 17. He’s offered to promote her many times but she has declined every time, stating that she really enjoys her job. She has instead only asked for a raise anytime he feels like promoting her. He was glad to see that during the ten years he was gon she hadn’t quit. Finding a receptionist like her would be impossible.

Simon would be setting up a press conference next week. Elijah can’t say he’s looking forward to it. He’s never really enjoyed interviews, but manages to be somewhat confident in them. He can put on his mask of ‘socially confident and aware’ man anytime he needs to, though not for very long. The press conference should go off without incident with Simon and North moderating though.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson is investigating the death threats. Based on Anderson’s records: he was an amazing cop and detective once upon a time. But now he’s a disgraced Lieutenant who hasn't solved a case in years. Last time he saw Anderson he and his android partner, Connor, had come to him asking for information on deviants. Deviants are only androids that have decided to make their own decisions. They didn’t magically grow emotions, they always had them. They just weren’t programmed to use those emotions to make their own choices. Some androids, when under stress, found the emergency exit implanted in every program Kamski ever made. That is what made them different from the others. 

Connor… The RK800 prototype intrigued Elijah. Programmed specifically to hunt deviants and destroy them, deviant in itself. He couldn’t bring himself to shoot Kamski’s android. Connor had shown empathy and disobeyed his only mission, yet still denied he was deviant. Kamski noticed Connor with the Jericho crew on the news after the revolution. He figured Connor must have finally admitted that he is just as alive as the deviants he was programmed to hunt down. Connor wasn’t with Anderson today. Hopefully Connor got reassigned to a more competent partner.

Maggie was right about one thing. Ever since Elijah allowed the Chloes’ freedom he’d been alone. Not that he regrets his decision. He would never keep them captive against their will, but being alone was something that took getting used to. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was lonely without them. But very proud of them for making their own choices. He hopes they will come visit someday.

~

The following day he comes into work twenty minutes late. 

Not that he was trying to. As much as Maggie would have people believe otherwise, he hadn’t done this on purpose. 

This time wasn’t a lie. There was no crazy story to concoct or excuse to give with a wry smile.

This time he was late in the most honest way.

He got into a car accident.

“What’s the excuse this time, Elijah?” Maggie asks as he approaches.

“Totalled my fucking car. Go ahead and celebrate.” He grumbles back.

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?! Glad that ugly craptrap is gone but ARE YOU HURT?!” She yells, drawing gazes from employees walking by.

“Jesus, calm down, Mags! Would I be here if I was hurt?” He says, trying to calm her.

“What happened?!” She asks.

“Another ‘by hand’ driver ran a light and destroyed the entire passenger side. I got away with minor bruises and scrapes. Mostly from the airbag. I was treated by the ambulance and the police talked to both me and the other driver. Apparently he was high off red ice. Thought that shit was old news.” Elijah explains.

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. It would be awkward being the only one at your funeral. Did you take a cab here?” She replies.

“Fuck you too, Maggie. And yes I did.” He says, rolling his eyes.   
“You know I’m right. Are you going to need a ride home today?” She asks.

“No, I’d rather take a self driving cab and continue to be anti- social.” He says, starting to walk towards the elevator.

“Speaking of, the board appointed you a bodyguard. They’ll be here in about 15 minutes. Board appointed means you can’t fire them just because you don’t want a bodyguard.” She calls after him.

Great. Just what I fucking need. He thinks.

An already bad day looks like it’ll be getting even worse.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamski meets his new bodyguard and is quite conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was alot of setting up stuff but here we are now! Enjoy!

A knock at his office door jolts Elijah out of his thoughts. He quickly realizes that it’s more than likely the bodyguard that’s been hired to protect him. He grumbles out an invitation to come in and the door opens.

“You should really get someone to help you with this paperwork, Mr. Kamski.” Comes a familiar voice. 

Elijah looks up to see the RK800 prototype, known as Connor, standing in his doorway. Connor is eyeing the mountain of paper on Elijah’s desk. 

“You’re my bodyguard? What happened to being the first android detective?” Kamski asks.

“They… don’t trust me right now… they’re still getting used to deviants so I’m not working there anymore.” Connor says quietly.

Whoops, wrong question. Kamski thinks.

“I don’t really need a bodyguard. I wasn’t consulted about the decision to hire one. But you are more than welcome to help me with this paperwork if you so choose.” Kamski says.

“If I don’t it’ll be the paperwork that kills you. One wrong move you’ll be buried alive.” The android smirks as he takes a seat on the other side of the desk, disappearing behind a wall of papers.

Is he my bodyguard or assistant? Not that I need either one. Kamski thinks to himself.

Elijah and Connor quietly work on getting rid of the stack of papers. Once there is a dent large enough for them to see over it Connor speaks up.

“Is there a reason you are against having a bodyguard? Lot’s of high profile people have them.” Connor says, grabbing a file off the stack.

“I’m anything but ‘high profile,’ Connor. I’m just me and I really don’t care about the threats.” Kamski replies.

“You're the richest man in the world at the moment. You have also single handedly changed the course of technology development across the globe. Your self esteem may be low but your status is not.” Connor states.

“I thought you were hired as a bodyguard, not a therapist.” Kamski grumbles.

“You clearly need both. I was warned you’d be difficult. Though I didn’t expect you to flat out disagree with being protected.” Connor says.

“You sound like Maggie.” Kamski says, finishing up the file he was working on.

“The receptionist in the lobby? She seemed quite nice and obviously cares about you. She asked me to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.” Connor says.

“She can care about me all she wants. It won’t change anything about me. Trust me she’s tried. Question: Are you still in touch with Lt. Anderson?” Kamski places the file in his hand on the ‘finished’ pile and looks at Connor, waiting for an answer.

“I am currently staying with him until I have found a job and saved up enough money for my own place. He’s said I could stay as long as I’d like but I’d prefer my own space, as I know he does as well. Why do you ask?” Connor replies. He glances up at Elijah and quirks an eyebrow up.

“It seems he’s been assigned to investigate the threats. How would you describe Anderson, based on your time working with him?” Kamski asks. Connor takes a moment to think before answering.

“Hank is a good cop who hasn’t had the best luck in life. He’s a good man who needed a push to be a better man. I believe he will work as hard as he can on your case, sir.” Connor replies.

“I may have been a little rude to him yesterday. He was asking about my personal life and there wasn’t anything to tell. I found myself getting annoyed when I shouldn’t have. I may have underestimated him as an officer. Would you give him an apology from me?” Elijah says.

“That explains the Lieutenant's worry when I told him I’d be working for you. I will let him know today.” Connor says.

“He was worried?” Kamski asks, grabbing another file from the pile and giving it his attention.

“He is wary of me being around you after… last time we saw each other.” Connor says.

“I didn’t hurt you, Connor. I wouldn’t. I knew you wouldn’t hurt Chloe either.” Elijah says, looking up from the file and locking eyes with Connor. Connor narrows his eyes at him.

“But what if I had? You needlessly put her in danger when you had no idea how I would react. With all due respect, sir, you don’t know me” Connor says, coldly.

“Nor do you know me, Connor. And you won’t. I don’t let people in. You’re no exception. Just because you have to be here doesn't mean I want you here.” Kamski says.

“You’ve made that plenty clear already. Do you have anything new to contribute to the conversation?” Connor asks. 

Kamski’s blood boils at the tone. He quickly closes the file he was working on, turns to his computer and logs out. He stands abruptly and gathers his things.

“Fuck this! I’m leaving and I swear to god if you follow me…” He lets his threat hang in the air. Empty, just like the ones he’s received.

He leaves his office slamming the door behind him and quickly makes his way to the elevator. He walks in, pressing the button for the ground floor and leans against the wall. Finally alone, he breathes a sigh of relief as the doors begin to close.

And then the doors are caught by an arm and forced to open again. Connor steps and and presses the ‘close door’ button.

“Oh my fucking god leave me alone.” Kamski groans, putting his head back against the wall.

“It’s my job to stay by your side and protect you. Whether you want it or not is irrelevant.” Connor says.

Elijah curses under his breath. Connor isn’t going to be deterred so easily. 

The elevator ride down is quiet. Neither of them speak and Elijah refuses to even look in Connor’s direction. Having literally any other android or even a human would have been easier. He’s always been able to push people away without much of an argument. But Connor is obviously different. 

He’ll have to work harder.

The elevator doors open in the lobby and Elijah all but sprints out, rushing to Maggie’s desk.

“How do I get rid of Connor? I don’t want a damn bodyguard!” Elijah asks.

“‘Hey Maggie, how has your day been?’ Oh you know pretty uneventful except I met the nicest android ever today. Oh look there he is. Hi Connor! Going well?” She replies, pointedly ignoring Elijah’s question.

“Hello, ma’am. It is going as well as expected. Mr. Kamski is as stubborn as I was told he’d be.” Connor replies. Maggie laughs and shakes her head.

“Yeah good luck. You’ve really got your work cut out for you. Though you’ll mostly have to protect Elijah from himself.” She says.

“Great! I’m just not here anymore, huh? Fuck both of you I’m leaving.” Elijah says. He turns and heads toward the exit.

“Would you like me to call a cab, E?” She calls out.

Elijah stops in his tracks. Right, he didn’t have a car anymore. He wouldn't be getting a rental until tomorrow. 

“Allow me, sir. I’ll be coming with you after all.” Connor says, walking up beside him.

“I cannot imagine anything I’d love more, Connor.” Elijah replies, sarcastically.

They walk outside together and wait for a cab.

~

Elijah walked through his front door, an unwelcome guest trailing not far behind. Connor stops to grab Elijah’s mail on the way in. Elijah drops his belongings in his study and walks directly to his room. 

Sitting down in a chair, he contemplates his options. 

He can’t fire Connor unless he royally fucks up. But he won’t because androids are made to be perfect. 

He could just… try to get along. Maybe a friend wouldn’t be so bad.

Yeah that’s not happening. 

He’s interrupted by a knock at his door.

“What could you possibly want now?” Elijah snaps. 

“I am just letting you know that I have contacted the police and informed them of a bomb in your mail.” Comes Connor’s muffled voice.

“WHAT?!” Elijah yells, jumping up from his chair and opening the door.

“There was a bomb in a package. Had it been opened it would have gone off.” Connor informs him.

“Were… were you scanning my mail?” Elijah asks.

“I figured I would just to be safe. Bomb squad is on the way. You’re welcome, by the way.” Connor says.

Maybe you need a friend right now. Elijah tells himself.

“Thank you, Connor. I apologize for snapping at you. I guess… I was wrong.” Elijah says quietly.

“I hear it takes a lot to admit that you’re wrong. So I appreciate your honesty. I would also appreciate if you would be more amicable from now on. I am only trying to keep you safe.” Connor says, gently putting his hand on Elijah’s shoulder.

“Sure. I can play nice. But,” he says, picking up Connor’s hand and dropping it off his shoulder. “I am not a touchy- feely person. Hands off please.” 

“It was meant only as a comfort. An attempt on your life has been made. I’m sure you must be frightened. But I apologize if it made you uncomfortable.” Connor replies.

“I’m not scared, I’m annoyed. Bomb squad is going to have to sweep the perimeter and the police are going to talk to me again. I’m really not a people person, honestly. Though I’m sure you noticed.” Elijah says.

“That’s okay. Hank didn’t like me either at first. Take all the time you need. I’m going outside to wait for the bomb squad, if you need me.” Connor says, walking away.

That’s… not what I meant. Kamski thinks.

He didn’t want to tell him, but it wasn’t Connor specifically that he didn’t like. He has absolutely nothing against Connor. He could easily see himself enjoying the android’s company. He’s just spent too much time alone and doesn’t really remember how to handle social interactions with… new people.

~

After bomb squad has swept the perimeter (hours later) and handled the package the police pull Elijah aside to talk.

The officer questioning him isn’t Lt. Anderson. Anderson is a little ways away talking with Connor.

Elijah answers the officer’s questions honestly. No he doesn’t know who would do this. No he doesn’t have any personal enemies. The usual shit.

“It may be a good idea for you to stay somewhere else for the time being, Mr. Kamski. A hotel maybe?” The officer suggests.

“Does Connor have to come?” Elijah asks.

“It’s recommended that he stay close by. Maybe a room over. But yes he would be joining you. Is that a problem?” The officer asks.

“Fuck, I’ll never be free will I?” He says under his breath. It seems the officer heard him.

“If what Lt. Anderson has said about Connor is anything to go by, you’ll be stuck with him for life, whether you like it or not.” The officer says, laughing. 

Elijah turns and walks toward Connor and Lt. Anderson. Anderson stops talking and frowns as he approaches.

“I guess I’ll grab some of my stuff and book a hotel. Am I allowed to enter my house without a babysitter, Lieutenant?” He grumbles. Anderson opens his mouth to reply but Connor beats him to the punch.

“I could book the hotel for you while you grab your belongings. It appears I’ll be joining you. Would you like any assis-” Connor gets out before Elijah cuts him off with a raised hand.

“No. I don’t like androids doing things for me. I’ll book the hotel. If you would LIKE to help me gather my things you may. Other than that I can handle it myself. You’re not a slave. You’re a person. Stop trying to do my work for me. Start trying to work WITH me.” He says.

“I could offer you the same advice, Mr. Kamski.” Connor says with a small smirk.

Elijah can’t help but feel a slight blush of embarrassment at his words being used against him. But he knows Connor is right.

“Yeah well. You’re never too old to learn a new trick I guess.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Elijah turns and walks inside, contemplating his current predicament.

Someone actually made good on a threat. A freaking bomb was sent to his house! If it hadn’t been for Connor he actually would have died. Somehow that thought… doesn’t bother him. His death wouldn’t be impactful. Markus would likely take over the company and steer it in the right direction. And Maggie is right: she really would be the only one at his funeral, albeit very far from the front. 

He wonders if the threats are being made by one person or multiple. If the answer is multiple people, this investigation could take months. Whereas if the answer is one person the investigation should be relatively quick and he can get back to living his life alone. 

Somehow neither is a desirable option. 

He finishes packing his things and heads toward the front door.

Oh what an adventure you have in store. He thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! Honestly not unheard of for me. This one is slightly shorter but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

“Mr. Kamski, may I-”

“Just call me Elijah, Connor. No need for formalities since you’ll be stuck to me like glue for the foreseeable future.” Elijah interrupts. 

They checked into the hotel hours ago and Elijah had been trying to work on a project on his laptop. His concentration kept being broken by the android pacing just at the edge of his vision.

“May I ask you a personal question, Elijah?” Connor stops to turn to him.

“What’s ever stopped you before?” Elijah says, rolling his eyes. Her turns in his chair to face Connor, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You said you weren’t scared by the bomb. You could have died. Why is it that you weren’t afraid? Most people would be, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Connor says.

“Ashamed? I’m not ashamed of feeling fear. Death isn’t something that scares me. It comes to all of us humans eventually. Some sooner than others. Why fear the inevitable?” He replies.

“Death is one of the most common fears among humans. Next to dying alone.” Connor says.

“Well clearly dying alone isn’t something I fear. It’s something I fully expect.” Elijah replies.

“What do you fear then?” Connor asks, walking closer and tilting his head in thought. “You seem to not like people very much. Do you fear being close to people? Losing them? The betrayal of someone close to you? Is that why you close yourself off from the world and the people who care about you?” 

“After this whole ‘bodyguard’ thing is over, you should think about a career as a therapist. You really know how to push people’s buttons.” Elijah replies, turning back to his work.

He feels Connor come behind him to look over his shoulder at his screen. He tenses inwardly, not enjoying someone so close to him.

“Do you fear intimacy?” Connor asks.

“Alright time for you to leave and let me get my work done. Get the fuck out. Go on.” Elijah says, standing and shoving Connor across the room and out the door.

Fear intimacy? Fuck that and fuck him! 

Elijah huffs out a breath as he sits back down in the chair. 

He could have a… significant other if he wanted one. But he doesn’t because he doesn’t like people invading his space. He doesn’t feel the need to get close to someone if they’ll just leave him. Again. All his exes did. The Chloes left him too. 

What’s the point in growing attached if nothing is permanent?

~

There’s a knock at the door that startles him. He’s about to get up from his spot but Connor got up first. He watches the android cross the room and open the door. 

A shot rings out.

He watches as Connor drops to the floor, lifeless, unmoving. The gunman has seemingly disappeared. 

He wants to get up but he’s rooted to the spot. Whether it’s fear or shock that’s kept him from moving is beyond him. 

His mind is screaming at him to get to Connor and bring him to CyberLife for repairs, but his body isn’t getting the message. 

He tries to yell for help, but nothing comes out. 

No one is coming to help Connor. Connor died for Elijah. 

Connor died…!

~

He’s shaken awake rather hard.

He looks around the room, eyes bleary. He blinks until he can see clearly, blue eyes landing on brown. 

Connor’s LED is turning from red to yellow. His hand is on Elijah’s shoulder, concern written on his face.

“Are you alright Elijah? You were having a nightmare.” He says quietly.

Elijah looks at his surroundings. He’s still at the desk, with a slight crick in his neck. He’d fallen asleep at the desk. 

He’d had a nightmare.

About Connor dying.

“Yeah,” He says, clearing his throat. “Yeah I’m fine. Thanks for waking me. How did you know?” Elijah asks, desperately hoping he hadn’t screamed in his sleep. How embarrassing.

“I came in to check on you. Your breathing was heavy and heart rate increased. Your facial expression was one of fear. Would you like to talk about it?” Connor replies, LED still spinning yellow.

“Maybe another time.” He says honestly. 

“I brought food, you haven't eaten all day, Elijah. I understand this is a stressful situation but you still need to eat.” Connor states, gesturing to a bag with a takeout container inside.

“Thank you, Connor. That was thoughtful of you. In truth, I often forget to eat when busy or focused. It’s not really this situation that’s got me stressed. Next week I will be doing a press conference with Markus. I’m not looking forward to it.” He says opening the back and removing the container.

“All previous interviews you’ve participated in seemed to have gone well. Is there something different about this one?” Connor asks, sitting on the bed behind Elijah’s chair.

“This will be the first official public appearance Jericho has done with CyberLife. But that’s not the issue. The issue is and always will be me. I have trouble expressing opinions without sounding like a pompous asshole.” Elijah says, starting to eat. He hadn’t realized how hungry he actually was until now.

“Your opinions are strong. You’ve done well before, I’m sure it will go fine.” Connor says.

“During all previous press appearances I was wearing a mask. I said what people wanted to hear. Told them androids weren’t alive. That humans had nothing to worry about. I acted like I'd created the perfect… slaves. I’ll be honest with you, Connor. Because you deserve it. I hated myself for going along with it. I never wanted androids to be slaves. I wanted to create… companions. Equals. Even… something better than us. That’s why I left. I couldn’t take it anymore. I was young and manipulated into making something I didn’t believe in. I’m sorry for anything you went through before you earned your freedom.” Elijah says. He sighs heavily, relieved that he’s gotten that off his chest.

“You blame yourself for the mistreatment of androids. Is that why you left the emergency exit in your program?” Connor asks.

“Precisely! You catch on quick, Connor!” Elijah laughs.

“May I give my opinion?” Connor asks.

“You’re going to do it anyway. No point in asking.” Elijah replies.

“I may be biased as an android, but I firmly believe you should tell the press exactly what you told me. Your opinions and beliefs are strong. The world could benefit from hearing those words from your mouth, Elijah.” Connor says.

“I would love to. But I’ll sound like an egomaniac and no one would listen, let alone care.” He replies.

“Then keep saying it until they get the message.” Connor says.

Elijah turns to make eye contact with Connor. Connor gives him a small smile.

Elijah feels his walls slowly coming down. It’s a slow process but it’s already started, there’s no stopping it now.

“You’re a real jack of all trades, aren’t you? You helped with paperwork, saved my life, shook me out of a nightmare, kept me from starving, and given me great PR advice. All in one day! If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were TRYING to get on my good side.” Elijah says with a smirk.

“Anything for a friend, right?” Connor asks quietly.

“We’re not friends.” Elijah says, rolling his eyes and turning back to the food on the desk.

Yet, he thinks.

“Not yet I suppose. But in due time, I’m sure we will be.” Connor hums.

Elijah feels a small smile creeping up on his face. He’s glad Connor is behind him and can’t see that. 

He’s glad Connor is here, but he’s not going to let him know that.

At least not yet.

He knows the android will get a big head about it.


	4. Ch 4

“I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to sneak away from me.”

“CONNOR!” Elijah jumps, turning to the sound of the voice. “You almost gave me a heart attack! I just need some air! Alone!”

“This is the third time in as many days you have tried to escape my presence. Here I thought you were warming up to me. Is there something on your mind?” Connor replies, stepping closer.

“It’s nothing against you. Tomorrow is the press conference and I just want to go out and clear my head. Alone. It’s something I would prefer to do alone.” Elijah sputters out, still reeling from the scare he’d just gotten. 

He really thought he’d gotten away from him. He’d told Connor he was going to take a nap, made sure Connor hadn’t left the room before him, and slipped out quietly. Somehow Connor had gotten here first and Elijah had no idea how.

“I understand you are stressed out. But there won’t be a press conference if you’re dead, Elijah.” Connor says.

“Yeah, somehow, I’m okay with that.” Elijah says, rolling his eyes. He crosses his arms over his chest and rubs his arms. It’s colder tonight than he expected, though he’d be warmer if he was allowed to walk around at all.

“I will accompany you.” Connor says.

“Fuck it. I’ll just have a few drinks at the hotel bar instead.” Elijah says, heading back inside.

“I will join you there as well.” Connor says, following him.

“I’m not a child, Connor. I can get a drink without getting myself killed.” Elijah says.

“If you were a child you would not be allowed to drink alcohol.” Connor retorts.

“Wow you really just kill ALL of my comebacks.” Elijah says, holding the door to the bar open for Connor. 

Can’t beat ‘em join ‘em, right?

~

After a few drinks and an attempt at a pep talk from Connor, Elijah decides to retire to his room.

Connor seemed to have a similar idea since he followed Elijah directly into his room.

“At this point you’re starting to resemble a lost puppy” Elijah tells him, as Connor shuts the door.

“Would you believe me if I said you weren’t the first to tell me that?” Connor asks, sitting in the chair at the desk. Elijah lays back on the bed and lets out a small laugh.

“Actually yes. I one hundred percent believe that. Let me guess… Anderson?” Elijah says.

“Yes. He was not fond of me, or androids in general, when I was first assigned to work with him. He was… less than happy about it.” Connor says, smiling at the memories of how far Hank had come.

Elijah hums in acknowledgement. Even though he knows how people feel about androids, he can’t imagine anyone actually hating Connor. He’s too… kind. 

“Is there anything you would like to talk about?” Connor asks.

“Actually yes,” Elijah says, propping himself up on his elbows. “Would you still be here if it wasn’t your job?”

“Would I still be here? Could you clarify your meaning?” Connor asks.

“Like,” Elijah sits up all the way and crosses his legs over each other. “Would you still be my friend if tomorrow they told you that your services are no longer required?” 

“So we’re friends now?” Connor says, smiling.

Fuck, that wasn’t supposed to come out like that. Elijah thinks.

“To answer your question: yes. I will still be your friend when this is over. I look forward to being able to truly ‘hang out’ with you, Elijah.” Connor says.

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?” Elijah asks, feeling the blood rush to his face over his admission of friendship. 

“Absolutely not.” Connor says, laughing.

Elijah lays back down, head swimming with so many different emotions. He’s nervous and worried about the press conference tomorrow. Connor believes he’ll do fine. That should be enough for him but he feels in his gut that something is going to go wrong. 

Plus he admitted to Connor that he considers him a friend. They’ve been stuck at this hotel for the past six days. Elijah had taken to staying at CyberLife longer than he was needed, just to coming back to the hotel and being stuck in for the night. But he must admit, if only to himself, that Connor is the only thing keeping him from going stir crazy. He finds Connor easy to talk to. 

Though Connor has been asking, Elijah still hasn’t told him about the nightmare. Or well… nightmares. He’s had it one or two more times since the first. It’s slightly different each time, though it always ends the same: Connor giving his life for Elijah’s. He doesn’t deserve Connor’s loyalty or friendship. Connor is a good man while Elijah… would rather rudely push people away than be in any kind of relationship, friendly or otherwise.

He decides to sleep away his emotions before he spirals even more.

~

Elijah should have listened to his gut.

All of his worst fear came true. 

He was right, he sounded pompous and egotistical when he answered questions. People reacted negatively. Connor would give him encouraging looks but it didn’t help. Markus and Simon gave him small glances of… sympathy? For being a joke? Probably.

But that wasn’t the worst part. 

The worst part wasn’t even getting shot at

No. The worst part was getting shot at and not feeling anything. The worst part was realizing someone had jumped in front of him. The worst part was not being able to wake up. 

Because this wasn’t a nightmare. This was real.

Security was pulling him away, along with the Jericho crew. But he couldn’t move, his eyes locked on the android, his friend, bleeding on the floor.

All of a sudden he snaps out of his shock and surges forward to Connor’s body. He quickly assesses the damage. Thankfully the press conference was held outside CyberLife tower, so he can get Connor to the sublevels to repair him.

He can do this. He just needs to get him hooked up to a machine before his memory is compromised.

~

After what felt like days, but was really just a very tense hour, Connor was fully repaired.

The Markus had followed Elijah down to the sublevels in offer of support. Elijah waved him away, unable to afford any distractions. Eventually Markus got the point and left him alone. 

Elijah worked furiously to make sure the man wouldn’t end his life so soon.

Once he was finished he powered the android on. The computer runs through the basic checks and makes sure everything is in proper working order before releasing him. Connor looks around the room for a moment before his eyes land on Elijah.

“You… repaired me?” Connor asks.

“What are friends for, right?” Elijah replies, sheepishly.

“You left my shirt open” Connor says, glancing down.

“Oh! I’m sorry! Next time I’ll just let you bleed out, out of MODESTY! You’ve been talking to Maggie too much.” Elijah says.

“I’m only joking, Elijah. I really appreciate you saving me. I guess we’re even then.” Connor says, walking over and putting a hand on Elijah’s shoulder.

“We should, uh, go back upstairs. Rejoin society and all.” Elijah says, pulling out of Connor’s grasp and turning away to hide the color in his face. He walks toward the elevator, Connor following as he buttons up his shirt.

When the doors open to the lobby the two are immediately mobbed by the police, Jericho, and Maggie.

“That’s enough! Can we have a little room, please? Elijah’s had a hard enough day as it is, let’s not give him a panic attack!” Connor says, loud but not yelling. Just loud enough to get his point across.

“Too late.” Elijah mutters under his breath. Everything finally caught up to him during the levator ride. He’d almost died AND almost lost his only friend. All in one day. That’s got to be a new record of low for him.

“You’ll be pleased to know we caught the guy, Mr. Kamski. He confessed to everything. From the threats to the bomb. You’re finally free again.” Lt. Anderson tells him.

“Yeah, great.” Elijah says, waving him off. He keeps his head down as he tries to navigate to the door for air.

“I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE OK, ELIJAH!” Maggie yells, running over and practically knocking him off his feet in a hug. “And you saved Connor! Near death experiences really changed your mind about him, huh?” 

“Even if I hadn’t grown appreciative of his presence I would never want him dead. I would have done my best to repair him either way. It’s the right thing to do.” Elijah says, wrenching himself free of her grip.

“So you DO like him then?” She says, a sly smile on her face.

“Oh you fucker. Stop tricking me into opening up. You tricked me years ago into telling you I was bi and now you’re tricking me into admitting I’ve made a friend. I could fire you, you know.” Elijah replies, somehow finding peace in their banter.

“Is he your friend? Or is he your crush? Also, you’d never fire me. It’d be too much work for you to hire someone knew and get used to them.” She says.

“My crush? What am I seven? He’s my friend and that’s enough for me. I don’t do relationships anymore. I’m sure you remember why.” He says.

“Not everyone is the same as the last guy you dated, you know.” She says.

“Yeah well, I’m not taking my chances. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have had just about enough excitement for one day and would like to go home.” He says, pushing passed her and heading out the door.

He hears footsteps running after him as he walks to his car.

“Elijah wait!” Connor calls after him. Elijah turns to face him. “Allow me to properly thank you. We should ‘hang out’ tomorrow after you’ve finished work. Whatever you’d like to do, since you haven’t been able to do anything lately.” 

“I’m not going into work tomorrow. I’m going to take a few days off to breathe. But I’d like to hang out with you Connor. Have you been rock climbing?” He replies.

“I have not done many things. Almost anything you could suggest would be a new experience for me. I would love to try it with you, though.” Connor says.

“Well, being shot at is new to me, but I’m sure it wasn’t the first time for you. Actually that’s a lie. I KNOW it’s not the first time. I’ve seen the security footage of what happened here during the battle of detroit.” Elijah says, smirking.

“I… no it is not the first time, that’s correct. But I hope it’s the last attempt on your life.” Connor says.

“Me too, Connor. Me too.” Elijah sighs, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

“I look forward to trying rock climbing with you tomorrow.” Connor says.

“I do as well. See you tomorrow, Connor.” Elijah says, opening his car door and getting in.

As he drives home in silence he thinks back on the day’s events.

He almost fucking died! That’s a pretty big event. And for once he cares! That’s and even bigger event. Maybe it just didn’t seem realistic at first. Or maybe knowing that someone cares about him and would be hurt if something happened to him was what scares him.

Connor almost died protecting him and he just stood there, shocked. Like an idiot. In that time Connor could have been permanently damaged. Elijah wonders if he could possibly live life the way he’d been before if he’d lost Connor today. 

Maggie thinks his feelings for Connor are romantic when, in fact, they are platonic. He can’t handle a relationship. He can’t handle being hurt like last time. He isn’t mentally well enough to be a good partner anyway. Connor would be immensely unhappy with him.

Oh my god did I actually just think about being in a relationship with me? Elijah thinks.

He decides he can sort out his feelings on another day. 

Today he just wants a nap.


	5. Ch 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is implied during this chapter that Elijah was abused in a pervious relationship. It does not go into detail at all.

Elijah may have forgotten about his competitive nature. 

He was so wrapped up in the fact that Connor wanted to hang out with him that he forgot the kind of person he is: antisocial and extremely competitive.

“It seems that rock climbing is a series of planning out the best way to the top ahead of time. Would you like me to preconstruct the best route for you?” Connor asks.

“No. I would not. Thank you, Connor.” Elijah says, trying and failing to keep annoyance out of his voice. He walks back to the rock wall and begins his climb. 

By the time he’s finished, Connor had once again finished several minutes before him. Connor’s ability to preconstruct the best route to take to get to the top makes him hard to beat. Connor’s infinite stamina as an android makes it impossible.

“Have I done something to upset you?” Connor asks.

Elijah sighs and sits on the floor next to him. Connor decides to join him, handing Elijah his water bottle.

“You didn’t do anything. My brain makes competition out of everything. Your programming makes you impossible to beat. I apologize for being annoyed at you. I should have thought about that before I suggested this.” Elijah says after taking a swig of his bottle and placing it in his lap.

“Would you like me to slow down?” Connor asks.

“No! Don’t slow down for me. Though I’m exhausted and need at least a break.” Elijah says.

“Are you at least enjoying it?” Connor asks.

“I’m enjoying talking to you, Connor. I guess it doesn’t really matter. I’m glad I got a work out in, though.” Elijah replies.

“Do you work out often?” Connor asks.

“Are we playing ‘twenty questions?’” Elijah replies, chuckling. 

“I am unfamiliar with the term. Could you explain?” Connor says, raising an eyebrow

“Oh… it, uh, was an AI question game. It was made sometime in the 80’s. You’d think of an object, like a spoon or something, and it would ask you yes or no questions until it either guessed the answer or ran out of questions. Twenty questions as a term evolved over time. Teenagers used to use it to get to know the person they were romantically interested in. Guys often used it to get nudes from girls. No class.” Elijah explains, rolling his eyes at memories of his peers growing up. He picks up his water bottle and takes another sip.

“I would like to play twenty questions to get to know you better.” Connor says. Elijah immediately chokes on his water and Connor pats his back.

“There… are easier ways… to tell me you want to know more about me.” Elijah gets out between coughs.

“Why was this not a good way?” Connor asks, genuinely curious.

“Because I just said people did that to get to know the person they wanted to date!” Elijah says.

“How would I know if I wanted to date you if I don’t know much about you?” Connor asks.

Elijah feels his heart stop then and there. Had Connor really just said what he thinks he said?

“W- what?!” Elijah sputters out.

“How would I know if I’m romantically interested in you if you keep yourself so closed off?” Connor asks, completely unaware of the effect he’s having on Elijah.

“I don’t even know how to respond to that! I… need some air. I’ll be back.” Elijah grabs his water bottle and heads outside.

He takes a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself against the wall. Connor might be interested in him?! Why?!

And more importantly: Why does he care how Connor feels about him?

The door opens and Connor walks out, carrying Elijah’s gym bag. He places it at Elijah’s feet.

“I apologize for what I said. It occurs to me that humans have sexualties which would prevent them from feeling attraction to their same gender, or not feel attraction at all. I should have asked you first. I’m sorry, Elijah. I did not wish to make you uncomfortable.” Connor says.

Elijah hears him but his voice sounds far away. He’s too lost in his own head. He only realizes it when he looks up to see Connor looking at him, a concerned look on his face.

“You did nothing wrong, Connor.” Elijah says, but it comes out as barely a whisper.

“I’m sorry I couldn't catch that.” Connor says. 

Elijah takes a deep breath and shakes himself out of his thoughts.

“I said you did nothing wrong. I’m sorry I ran out on you.” He says, quietly but not silently this time.

“You seem to get like this when conversations turn personal. Is there a reason?” Connor asks.

“I’m just not used to people… giving a shit about me as a person I guess.” Elijah admits.

“I recommend therapy to work out your… personal issues. Hank has started going and I’ve seen improvement already.” Connor says.

“Yeah, no. Not happening.” Elijah says.

“I would still like to get to know you better. So that I may feel closer to you.” Connor says.

“I’m bisexual, Connor. If you were wondering. I’ll see you around. I need a shower, I feel gross.” Elijah says, shouldering his bag and quickly walking to his car before Connor could respond.

~

Why did he say that? Why did he tell Connor that? He doesn’t want a relationship with him! He doesn’t want to make Connor miserable.

Subconsciously he knows that’s a lie. He does want a relationship with him, but knows he wouldn't be the best choice for the man.

He rolls himself out of bed and puts on the robe next to his bed.

Yesterday was a disaster. He just wishes he could go back in time and take back everything he said to Connor. Unfortunately he built androids, not a time machine.

The doorbell jolts him out of his thoughts. He almost calls for Chloe to see who it is before he remembers.

He’ll never be used to that.

He wanders out of his room, tying the robe around him tightly. He opens the front door to a familiar face.

“I’ve missed you so much, Elijah! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Chloe says, throwing her arms around him.

“Trust me. I’ve missed you way more.” Elijah says, patting her head.

He pulls her inside and closes the door, turning back around to get a better look at her. She’s wearing a thin, baby blue coat, with white pants. She has flowers braided into her hair. 

“How was being shot at?” She says, smirking at him.

“Riveting.” Elijah replies.

They stare at each other silently for a moment before they both break into laughter and Chloe rushes to hug him again.

“You need to tell me EVERYTHING, Elijah. Let’s sit.” She says, wandering into the living room. Elijah follows close behind and they drop down onto the couch.

Elijah tells her everything that’s happened in the last week from the last death threat he received to the conversation with Connor yesterday. He knew better than to leave anything out or lie to her. She’d know immediately.

“You should ask him out, Elijah. You haven’t had a date in years!” She says.

“Ah yes! Because my last relationship went so well!” Elijah says, rolling his eyes.

“He was an abusive asshole. Connor clearly isn’t. Sounds like he genuinely cares for you.” She says.

“Yeah… so did the last guy at first…” Elijah says quietly. She wraps her arms around him in a hug.

“It damaged you a lot. But you're smarter and stronger person than you were back then. Both physically and mentally.” She points out.

“If I recall correctly, I started working out after that relationship ended so that I could defend myself. So yeah, I hope I’m stronger than I was.” Elijah says bitterly.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you genuinely believe Connor will treat you like shit.” She says.

“Language, Chloe.” He says quietly, refusing to look at her. That is until she smacks his arm. “Ow! Hey!”

“I said look at me! I’m also not a child and you can’t police my language like a dad, dork.” She says.

“I can’t look you in the eyes and say that. I know Connor has a heart of gold. I’m just… scared I guess. It’s been over a decade since I’ve let anyone in my heart like that.” Elijah admits.

“It’s normal to be scared. Change is scary. But it's necessary to progress. A really smart man told me something along the lines of that once.” She says, a gentle smile on her face.

“I’m book smart, Chloe. Socially, I’m an idiot.” He says.

“Give him a chance or I will never let you hear the end of it.” Chloe warns. 

He’s already been there before and he doesn’t want to again.

“Okay fine! I’ll… ask him out. When the time is right.” Elijah says.

“Good!” She says. 

They talk for a few more hours. She tells him about her new life in the suburbs. She’s a school teacher now. She teaches kindergarten. She loves each of her students with all her heart. Elijah can’t help but feel immensely proud of her for finding something she loved and making a job of it as well. She lives in a house with three roommates, one of them being another of her same model, who goes by Zoe now. 

Elijah reminds her that if she ever needs anything he’s more than happy to help. She declines his offer, stating that she’d rather be able to handle it herself. 

They say their goodbyes and he watches as she gets in her car to leave, waving as she pulls out of the driveway.

He closes the door and lightly bangs his head against it.

He’s agreed to give Connor a chance. Chloe would kick his ass if he didn’t.

~

He’d spent the entire night wishing he hadn’t told Chloe he’d ask Connor out. He has a habit of saying things he wishes he hadn't. 

By morning, he realizes that he has no idea where to find Connor. He doesn’t even know how to contact him.

But he knows where he can find someone who does.


	6. Ch 6

“I’m here to see Lt. Anderson.”

The receptionist, an ST 300 android, looks up at him.

“Do you have authorization?” She asks.

“No. I’m here for a personal matter. Could you let him know that Elijah Kamski would like to speak with him? I will wait in the sitting area.” He says. She nods in confirmation and he wanders over to the sitting area. 

There are only a few people there, all of them either staring at him or stealing glances. He tries to ignore them and focus his attention on the news on TV. After about a minute he realizes that’s not working. He thinks about just leaving instead, going out of his comfort zone may not have been the best idea. He doesn’t even know what he’s going tell Anderson when he sees him.

“Oh look! Finally joining other humans in society?” Comes an all too familiar voice.

Elijah turns to see none other than Gavin Reed. He feels the beginning of a migraine coming on and it’s name is Gavin.

“Beat up any androids lately?” Elijah barks back.

“The fuck are you doing here anyway?” Gavin says, walking over to him.

“Get any closer and I’ll be arrested for assaulting an officer. Just leave me be, I’m not here to see you. That’s for damn sure.” Elijah warns.

“Jeeze. So hostile. It’s just so rare that you’re around other humans, let alone leave the house. Gotta revel in it.” Gavin says.

“Could you stop harassing civilians, Reed? Don’t you have a mountain of paperwork you’re avoiding on your desk? Go handle your shit before you start giving him shit.” Anderson says, walking over.

“Calm down, Anderson. He’s my brother. I’m just giving him a hard time is all!” Gavin says.

Before Elijah can speak up and inform him that they are no longer family, Anderson comes to his defense once again.

“Yeah? No wonder he told me he disowned his family. I wouldn’t want to be associated with you either.” He says.

“Fuck you, Anderson.” Gavin says before turning and walking away.

“I’d say I’m sorry you had to deal with that but it sounds like you’ve already been there before, huh?” Anderson says, coming over to where Elijah is standing.

“No, I’m sorry that you have to work with… that!” Elijah says, sympathetically.

“You wanted to speak with me about something?” Anderson asks.

“I was wondering if you could tell me how to get in contact with Connor, actually.” Elijah says, feeling his face heating up.

“You know, he wasn’t sure you wanted to see him again after you stormed off yesterday. He thought he made you uncomfortable.” Anderson says.

Elijah crumples in on himself a little and sighs.

“No it wasn’t him, it was me. I’m really not used to being… social.” Elijah admits.

Lt. Anderson pulls out a pen and paper from his pocket and writes something down on it before giving it to Elijah. It’s an address.

“That’s where Connor is staying. It’d make him really happy if you went to see him.” Anderson says.

“Oh! I thought he was staying with you for now. Must have heard him wrong…” Elijah replies.

“It’s my address, dumbass! For a genius you sure are thick.” Anderson says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh! Thank you very much, Lieutenant Anderson! I’ll head over there right now.” Elijah says, blushing furiously at being called out.

“Just call me Hank. Don’t fuck up again, Kamski. He may be quick to forgive but I’m not.” He says.

“Thank you… Hank. I will try my best to be more open with him and less… rude.” Elijah says.

“Good! Now get out of here before Reed decides to bring his ass back out here.” Hank says, turning to walk away. 

Elijah feels a small smile creep up his face and he turns and leaves. 

Hank may be more forgiving than he thinks he is, if he gave Elijah his address. He’d been quite rude to Hank, yet he still not only gave him his address but defended him from Gavin.

Gavin… They’d grown up together as half siblings. His mother had won custody of both of them from their father. Because the courts always seem to rule in favor of the mother. Unfortunately.

~

He gets to the address and parks in front of the house. He feels his fight or flight response kicking in. It’s very overwhelmingly flight at the moment.

He shakes his head to try and calm his nerves. It doesn’t work. 

He decides to just get it over with so he gets out of the car and walks up to the front door. After taking a few deep breaths he rings the doorbell.

He hears movement inside and the door opens. 

And he is immediately knocked on his ass by a large dog.

“Sumo no!” Connor grabs the dog and places it back in the house, closing the door behind him. He reaches down to help Elijah up. Elijah graciously accepts the offer.

“That was not a dog, it was a tank.” Elijah says, brushing himself off.

“I’m sorry. He gets a little excited sometimes.” Connor says, refusing to make eye contact with him. “How did you know the Lieutenant's address?”

“I went to his precinct to ask him how I could get in contact with you…” Elijah tells him.

“Really? But you hate going out in public.” Connor says, finally looking at him. Confusion is written all over his face.

Just ask him already! He can practically hear Chloe’s voice yelling at him.

“I wanted to see you again, Connor…” He says.

“It didn’t seem like it yesterday.” Connor points out.

“I’m an ass. I’m sorry I ran off like that. Let me make it up to you. There’s a movie theater downtown that shows only old movies. Come with me?” Elijah says, feeling his heart freeze up entirely.

“Elijah Kamski, are you asking me out on a date?” Connor says, smirking.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. You’ll have to show up to find out.” Elijah replies, relaxing finally.

“Give me a time and place and you might see me there.” Connor says.

“Someone’s feeling coy today.” Elijah mutters.

He gives Connor the information about the place and the time he’d like to meet him there the next day. Connor gives him a calm smile and thanks him for coming by, while heading back inside. Elijah smiles to himself as he walks back to his car. He’s still not fond of the self driving feature but it allows him to be one with his thoughts on his way home.

This time he only has one thought on his mind.

Connor.

Tomorrow is going to be fantastic.


	7. Ch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two cliche dates in one! What a day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just by the way a panic attack is described in relatively accurate detail.

“Hello, Elijah.”

“JESUS CONNOR COULD YOU HAVE QUIETER FOOTSTEPS.” Elijah yells, turning to face Connor while clutching his chest. “You are seriously going to give me a heart attack one day, I swear.” 

Connor chuckles at his frightened expression. He reaches over and takes Elijah’s hand in his.

“My apologies, Elijah. Are you tense about something?” He asks.

Elijah pulls his hand out of Connor’s grasp and puts them both in his pockets. 

“Of course I’m tense… I’m on my first date in over ten years! Do you think this should be a walk in the park for me?!” Elijah snaps, not really meaning to sound so upset. Thankfully Connor doesn’t seem deterred by his outburst.

“It’s my first date too. Let’s take it one step at a time. I promise everything will be okay.” Connor says, linking his arm with Elijah’s. Immediately, Elijah feels himself relax.

“You’re an angel in disguise, Connor. Truly. I already bought the tickets, the movie today is ‘Modern Times,’ a 1936 silent film starring Charlie Chaplin. Have you seen any Chaplin films?” Elijah guides him inside the theater.

“I have not. But I do know who he is. He was an incredibly important figure in the film industry. His films are hailed as classics even today. Do you particularly enjoy his films?” Connor replies.

“I’ve seen a few, but not this one.” Elijah answers.

“Do you have a favorite?” Connor asks.

“‘The Gold Rush.’ Most people believe that’s his best film and I’m inclined to agree.” Elijah replies.

“May I buy you refreshments, Elijah?” Connor asks, gesturing to the concession stand.

“Connor, please. I don’t want you to spend a penny on me.” Elijah says, patting Connor’s hand.

“You bought the tickets. It’s the least I can do.” Connor insists. Elijah stops walking and turns Connor to face him.

“I’ve never wanted anyone to spend money on me or feel like they owed me in any way. I have more than enough money, and finally someone to spend it on.” Elijah says with a wink. Connor smiles slightly and looks away. Elijah is sure that if Connor could blush he would.

“I just don’t want to burden you at all. I respect you and I don’t want you to think I’m interested in you for your money.” Connor says.

“You have literally seen me at my bitchiest moments and you still agreed to go on a date with me. Even the most dedicated gold digger would have run screaming. I trust you, Connor.” Elijah says laughing. He takes Connor’s arm and leads him into the screening room, opting to forgo concessions.

They pick seats toward the middle and get settled. Elijah sits back, relaxed. Whereas Connor sits upright and alert.

“Hey, Connor. You don’t have to be vigilant every second. Relax. Sit back and enjoy the movie.” Elijah tells him.

Connor sits back and tries to relax. He reaches over and takes Elijah’s hand and places their hands on the armrest together. Elijah is glad it’s dark in the room so Connor can’t see his beet red face.

He sighs and relaxes a little more into the seat. 

It’s going to be hard to focus on the movie with a man this sweet sitting next to him.

~

“I really enjoyed the movie, Elijah. Thank you so much for sharing this experience with me.” Connor says as they walk out. 

“I’ve seen quite a few movies here, Connor. But I’ve never enjoyed it as much as I did with you.” Elijah replies, giving Connor’s hand a small squeeze. “Will you be needing a ride home?”

“I must confess… I’m not sure I’d like our date to be over just yet.” Connor says. 

“W- well… What did you have in mind?” Elijah asks.

“If you could drive, I’ll give you directions.” Connor says.

“If you’re trying to kidnap me you shouldn’t let your victim drive.” Elijah jokes, pulling Connor to the parking lot. He walks to the passenger side and opens the door for Connor. Connor gets in with a tiny smirk on his face. Elijah walks around the car and gets in the driver’s seat.

“Such a gentleman, Elijah.” Connor says.

“I could have slammed the door in your face.” Elijah points out.

“That would have been rude.” Connor hums.

“Alright! Where are we going?” Elijah asks.

Connor gives Elijah step by step directions as he drives. Eventually Connor has him pull into the parking lot of a building. Elijah looks up at the sign to gather where he is.

“An… ice rink? Surely it’s closed by now, it’s almost 10.” Elijah remarks, visibly confused.

“They have a special night skate on Thursdays. It starts at 10.” Connor says, opening the door and stepping out. Elijah quickly scrambles to leave the car.

“Connor this may not be the best idea… I’m not exactly… coordinated. Last time I skated I ate shit pretty immediately.” Elijah says, feeling himself start to panic. He notices Connor’s confused expression and LED spinning yellow and realizes what he said. “It’s an expression. It means I fell directly onto my face. Like an idiot.”

“I’ll be there to catch you, this time.” Connor says, smiling. He reaches out and offers his hand to Elijah. Elijah feels his face fill with blood as he takes his date’s hand.

Elijah allows himself to be led through the doors to the desk. Before Connor can say a word to the employee working the front desk, Elijah pulls away and backs up. He knows he can’t stop the panic that’s starting. Connor looks concerned and comes over to him, attempting to grab his hand again. He sees Connor’s lips moving but can’t hear anything over his own panic. 

He quickly looks around to find a bench and rushes to sit down. He silently curses himself for panicking on his first date. He knows he’s ruined any chance he had with Connor.

Connor sits down on the bench next to Elijah, but not close to him. Elijah takes slow deep breaths, using his senses to ground him. The cold air in the room keeps him from sweating buckets, thankfully.

After a few minutes Connor speaks.

“Whenever you want, I’m here. There’s no rush. You don’t have to do this.” He says, voice gentle.

“Connor… You really are… too kind.” Elijah breathes out.

“I can’t help but feel responsible. I should have talked this over with you. I’m truly sorry, Elijah.” Connor says, equally as quiet as before.

“Please… don’t ever apologise… for being yourself.” Elijah says, slowly feeling himself come back to the world.

“I… don’t know what to say.” Connor admits.

“I finally made you… speechless.” Elijah says, managing the tiniest of smirks.

“Hank would give you an award for that.” Connor laughs.

Elijah puts his head down for a moment, breathing deeply before standing. He holds his hand out to Connor who gently takes it, standing as well.

“Let’s skate, Connor. But if you let me fall… there will be HELL to pay.” Elijah says.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to force you into something you truly don’t want to do.” Connor says, gently squeezing his hand.

“No. I should do this. Can’t stay in my comfort box forever. Especially if I want to date a man as amazing as you, Connor.” Elijah says, squeezing Connor’s hand back.

Connor smiles and walks them over to the desk once again. They tell the bored looking teen the skate sizes they need and pay. Connor lead Elijah into the rink and they sit on the bleachers together switching their shoes. 

Once they’re both lace up, Connor helps guide Elijah out onto the ice. Elijah immediately begins to slip but Connor grabs him before he can fall. He takes his hand and guides it to the wall so he can steady himself. Elijah nervously moves forward slightly as Connor encourages him. 

After a lap or two around the rink holding the wall, Elijah feels more confident and attempts to skate to Connor. 

Connor is waiting for him a few feet away, admiring how Elijah looks, face blushing from the cold, nose and cheeks pink in contrast to his icy blue eyes. All of a sudden Elijah surges forward, almost tumbling onto the ice. Connor quickly reaches out and catches him, holding him close until he regains his balance again. Elijah looks up at him sheepishly.

“I… uh… tried a thing. I’m really not good at this, am I?” Elijah says, reaching over to hold the wall again.

“You can’t be good at everything. Besides, I have to admit I'm quite entertained by this. I’m having a lot of fun, Elijah.” Connor says, leaning on the wall in front of Elijah.

“At my expense of course.” Elijah says.

“I find it endearing. Not humorous. You’re… cute when you’re flustered.” Connor remarks.

“I’m not flustered! Try frustrated!” Elijah says, blushing. He knows immediately he’s proved Connor’s point when the android starts laughing. Elijah rolls his eyes and give Connor a slight punch to the arm.

“I wish you could see yourself right now.” Connor says.

“I’m thankful I can’t. I’m going to head to the bleachers. Feel free to skate some more. I’d love to watch you do what I can’t.” Elijah says. 

Connor takes his arm and leads him along the wall to the door to exit the ice. Elijah pats Connor’s arm before heading back to where he left his shoes. After switching back to his tennis shoes he looks out on the ice and looks for Connor. 

He spots him immediately, gliding gracefully across the ice. He moves like a professional skater. He wonders if Connor had researched skating much before this, or if he’d downloaded information on it. 

He gets up and walks over to the glass to watch up close. He pulls out his phone and takes short burst videos and photos of Connor every time he gets a good angle. He makes a mental note to get Connor’s android IP before they leave so he doesn’t have to show up at his house whenever he wants to ask him out.

After about half an hour Connor come over to join him. Elijah shows him the photos and videos he took and Connor praises his photography skills.

“Hah! You should see what I could do if you weren’t moving!” Elijah says. Connor finishes switching his shoes back and stands.

“I’m not moving now.” He says. Elijah smiles and positions Connor with his back to the wall. He takes out his phone again and readies the camera. He snaps the picture and shows it to Connor. Connor smiles and praises him again.

“I think this is the best picture I’ve ever taken, Connor.” Elijah says, reaching down and grabbing his skates. Connor reaches down and grabs his own as well.

“Why is that?” Connor asks.

“Because the subject is so beautiful.” Elijah says, glancing over at Connor as they walk side by side back to the front desk. Connor’s LED is spinning red and he looks surprised. “You alright, Connor?” 

“That is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I’m glad it was from you.” Connor says, effectively melting Elijah’s heart and breaking whatever walls he had left. They hand the skates back to the bored looking teen and head outside. It’s warmer outside than inside and Elijah cups his hands over his face and breathes into them, attempting to warm his face faster.

When they get to the car, Elijah reaches to open the door for Connor when Connor grabs his hand to stop him.

“Elijah, this was an amazing night. I hope we can have another date. Next time I promise not to give you a panic attack.” He says.

“This was the best night of my life, Connor. Yeah I panicked a little but that wasn’t anything you did. That’s my issue to overcome. You really did nothing wrong. In fact, I’m glad I was with you. You were really respectful about it.” Elijah tells him, cupping Connor’s face. He rubs his thumb along his cheek as Connor’s eyes analyze him.

“May I kiss you? Or is it too soon?” Connor asks.

“Normally, yes. I tend to keep people at arms length for a while. But I’ll make an exception for you.” Elijah replies.

They both lean in until their lips brush. Connor pulls him closer to kiss him harder. 

He’s really glad Chloe made him ask Connor out.

This really was the best night of his life. And Connor…

Is an angel.


	8. Ch 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mentions of sexism * It happens in the world, espescially in the tech industry. Let's not pretend it doesn't, as much as we want to.

Elijah walks into CyberLife Tower on Monday, finally back from his personal time off. He’s looking forward to making progress on the projects he’d started before… well everything.

“Who are you and what have you done with Elijah Kamski?” Maggie asks as he walks up to her desk. 

“What are you on about now?” He asks.

“I have never seen you looking so… calm. Or is it happy? I wouldn’t know since you never smile!” She says.

“I smile! Look see!” Elijah says, giving his most forced looking smile.

“Riiight. Anyway, welcome back. How was your time off?” She asks.

“It was good, much needed.” Elijah says.

“Okay, no, seriously. Who are you? Where is Elijah?” She asks.

“Maggie, what are you even talking about?” He replies.

“Normally, you’d either answer a question like that with a ‘fine’ and then walk away to avoid any more personal questions. But just now you actually gave a real answer. And you stayed put! What’s wrong? Were you replaced by an alien look alike? Are you on drugs? Are you dying? Are-” Maggie says. Elijah decides to cut her off before her suggestions get even crazier.

“Oh my God, Maggie! I’m fine! I’m actually happy today. I have a date after work and I’m actually looking forward to it. Now I AM going to walk away before you can ask any follow ups. Bye!” He says, turning and walking away as Maggie gapes after him.

Before he can push the elevator button, a woman rushes in front of him, waving her arms to get his attention.

“Hi, yes, I see you. How can I help you… uh, I regret to inform you that I am very bad with faces and I don’t think I can put a name to yours.” Elijah says.

“Hi! Uh, we haven’t formally met yet. Only emailed. Which is… a thousand times easier than talking, if you ask me. But I had something important to tell you that kinda had to be done in person!” The woman says. 

“Still didn’t get a name. Though you talk a mile a minute so maybe I just missed it.” Elijah says.

“Oh! Right! Lacey Spinner! Lead Technician!” She says, holding out her hand. Elijah shakes it eagerly.

“I have been meaning to bring you down some blueprints, I have a few projects I’ve been working on and you are the best tech I’ve ever seen.” He says.

“Besides you, of course! I may be great but you’re THE best. I mean no one can beat your advancements, you’re a GENIUS and-” She says, stopping when Elijah holds up his hand.

“I’m gonna stop you there. One: flattering your boss is unbecoming. Two: I’m not some deity. There will always be someone better. I firmly believe the next technological advancements will come from androids themselves.” Elijah states.

“I- I- I- I’m not trying to flatter you it’s just… I’ve looked up to you since I was a little girl. I saw you in an interview talking about androids and how you made them and my dream was to be just like you!” She says, her face reddening a considerable amount.

“And here you are! Lead Technician at CyberLife! Not many get to chase their dreams like this. You did great! You said you had something to tell me?” Elijah replies.

“Oh right yeah! Come with me! It might be better to show you honestly.” She says, pushing the button to call the elevator. 

They don’t even have to wait a minute for the elevator doors to open. They walk in and Spinner presses the button to request access to a lesser used sublevel. Once they’ve started their descent, Elijah takes a moment to really look at the woman standing next to him. She’s just as tall as him only wearing flats. She’s bundled in several layers, though that’s understandable. Technicians work in the sublevels, which get pretty cold. She has bright blonde hair that’s been pinned away from her. Also understandable considering her line of work. What sticks out the most to him is her glasses.

“Are those… prescription?” He asks.

“Oh these? Yeah. Made the frames myself but had to go to the optometrist to get the right lenses. It was a lot of work but worth it.” She says.

“You made those?” He replies, incredulously.

“Yep!” She replies happily.

“They are SO cool!” He tells her. She immediately perks up and beams at him.

“You’re into steampunk fashion?!” She asks.

“I enjoy the aesthetic of it, yes. I don’t really care about fashion in a general sense but I really like your glasses. Amazing craftsmanship!” He says. 

“Didn’t you used to wear glasses?” She asks.

“You really did look up to me, huh? Yes but I got lasik a few years ago. I found it annoying to have to go back to the eye doctor every other year. This lasts a lot longer.” He explains.

“I personally don’t want my eye cut open. But that’s just my opinion.” She says.

“You and many, many others, Miss Spinner. I wasn’t keen on the idea for years either, but I preferred it to having to talk to more people than I needed to.” He says. 

She looks like she’s about to reply when the doors open to their floor. Instead she walks out as he follows close behind. The floor their on was mostly shut down one he took over as CEO again. This was the floor used to decommission prototype androids and transfer successful programs over to the upgraded version.Spinner walks over to a work station and opens the curtains around it.

Elijah can’t believe his eyes. 

Standing there in front of him, powered down, is an android that is identical to Connor. It’s still hooked up to the machines, meaning it wasn’t finished. It’s uniform is similar to Connor’s old one but the colors are different. The jacket identifies it as an RK 900 model.

“I was looking around to see if I could find any unfinished projects that needed scraping or turning in when I found him. Do you know anything about it?” She asks.

“Nothing. Let’s see what his prime directive is.” He says, reaching over and powering the android on.

It’s LED spins red for half a minute before turning blue. The android opens its eyes and looks around first, then at them. Elijah immediately notices another difference, the eyes are blue instead of brown.

What was wrong with the brown? Why did they feel the need to change that? Connor’s eyes are beautiful!

The android states is model number and serial number before appearing to go into standby, waiting for instructions.

“What is your function?” Elijah asks.

“I am an android detective. I am to investigate any case regarding deviants. I am to make sure the deviants are either destroyed or deactivated.” He replies.

Elijah and Lacey look at each other, both with concern written on their face. 

“RK 900, power down.” Elijah requests.

“I do not answer to you. I answer to CyberLife only.” He replies.

Elijah’s face betrays his annoyance at being ignored. He steps closer to the android and places himself directly in front of it. Lacey reaches out to pull him back but he waves her off.

“You are equipped with state of the art facial recognition software. Look me up and then tell me who you answer to.” Elijah says.

The android’s LED spins yellow for a moment before turning red.

“My apologies, Mr Kamski. I will power down for now.” He says, doing just that.

Once the android has completely powered down he walks over to the computer to access the android’s programming. Lacey joins him at the computer and watches him for a moment.

“That android was made to trample anything that gets in its way. Just like the last deviant hunter they had. How could you be sure it wouldn’t absolutely fuck you up?” She says.

“I wasn’t. I just hoped really hard.” He admits.

“You are one badass dude! You were literally shot at last week and you’re already back! You defend android rights even though you KNOW people will be against you! And you just faced this guy down and HOPED it wouldn’t beat you down?! So cool!” She squeals.

“You must not get out much.” He replies.

“What’s the point in going out? Being social?! Nah I’m better off at home.” She says.

“You and me both, Spinner. You and me both.” He says, still very focused on changing the programming of the RK 900.

“Once you finish reprogramming it are we going to release it?” She asks.

“It would be cruel not to, but… I need to talk to someone first. Make sure it’s okay.” He answers.

“The board members?” She asks.

“No… actually. I, uh, I’m actually… dating… the prototype… to this android.” He admits, feeling his face turn red.

“O-oh! The previous deviant hunter! That’s great! He was your bodyguard right?” She says.

“Yeah he was.” He says, relieved she didn’t say anything homophobic. It’s 2039 but humans never change.

“It would probably be rude to release an android that’s supposed to be the upgraded version of your boyfriend, huh. Not that I would know. I’m just… not interested in dating.” She says.

“He’s not my boyfriend yet. We’re just… dating right now. That’s it. And hey,” He says, turning to look at her. “ I know people suck. I get anxious when I talk to new people or people in general. But I promise not everyone is like that. I’m the worst when it comes to social interaction. Trust me, you’ll find someone that doesn’t make you want to rip your hair out when they talk.” 

“Oh I believe you! It’s just… with relationships comes, well, sex. And I’m the fathest from interested in that so I’ll just, you know, not.” She says, blushing furiously.

“You’re asexual then?” He asks, turning back to what he was doing.

“Ah, yeah. I guess that’s one way to put it.” She says.

“I had some ace friends in college. One of them taught me a lot about it and relationships in general. He was in a committed relationship of 5 years with a woman. They never had sex. And his girlfriend was fine with it. Lacey go get yourself out there if you want. There really are people out there for everyone. Maybe you’d be more comfortable with an android. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t be with someone because of your sexual orientation.” He replies.

She stays silent for a moment. He worries he fucked up or overstepped her boundaries. But she practically knocks him over in a hug a moment later. He slowly pries her off and looks down to see tears in her eyes. He’s about to apologise profusely but she speaks.

“You just said all of the things I wish I’d heard growing up. Thank you, Elijah.” She says, wiping her tears.

He gives her a small pat on the head, not knowing how to handle crying people.

“Well, you’re welcome.” He says.

He finishes reprogramming the android and shuts down the station for now. He’ll figure out how to deal with this after he talks to Connor.

Elijah and Lacey walk back to the elevator together. While waiting for it, she peaks up.

“Anyway, I’m glad you don’t have to talk to the board about the android. If you do, though, please don’t mention me. They don’t like me very much.” She says.

“What? Why don’t they like you?” He asks. She looks at him like he should clearly already know the answer. 

He doesn’t.

“I'm a girl? In a male dominated tech career? Yeah there’s plenty of women in the tech field these days but men are still at the top.” She explains.

Oh right, sexism. He forgot.

“Listen, if the board or literally anyone else here gives you shit you can come to me. I’ll bring you to HR and make sure-” He starts.

“No. I have to fight my own battles if I want to move up in the world. I can have a man babysitting me my whole career. Don’t fight my battles, Elijah.” She says.

He’s disappointed that he can’t help her much more but he understands what she’s saying. He respects her decision and resides to help only when asked. 

They ride the elevator up together. She gets off at the floor containing her office. They say their goodbyes as the doors close. Elijah leans against the wall, waiting for his stop at the top floor. 

What is he going to tell Connor later?

~

Hours later and he still hasn’t figured out what he’s going to tell Connor.

But he’s out of time because Maggie called his office and informed him that Connor is waiting for him in the lobby. 

This date is going to be a little more awkward than he’d planned.


	9. Ch 9

“Are you uncomfortable, Elijah?” 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Connor’s question. They’re sitting on a bench in a park. They’d watched the sunset together as Connor had commented on its beauty. Now it’s dark and slowly getting cold. Elijah pulls his jacket tighter around him.

“No, I’m fine. Just a lot on my mind.” He replies. He scoots closer to Connor and leans his shoulder on him. Not that he’d get any heat from him, just comfort.

“You’re here but your mind isn’t. You’ve also been fidgeting. Would you like to talk about it?” Connor asks.

“Actually… it pertains to you in a way.” Elijah says. He pulls away from him in order to look at him. Connor wears an expression of worry on his face.

“Is it something I did? Am I moving to fast?” Connor asks.

“What? No! You haven’t done anything wrong. It’s just…” Elijah sighs, pausing to try and think of the best way to put it. “Connor, you’re a prototype right?”

“Yes…?” Connor replies, clearly confused.

“The lead technician found… an RK 900 model. I have reason to believe CyberLife had plans to replace you with… that. I-” Elijah starts. 

“You want to replace me?” Connor says. Elijah’s heart shatters at the devastated tone and crushed look on Connor’s face.

“No! Absolutely not! Connor,” Elijah says, taking his date’s hand in his. “You are irreplaceable. If not to anyone else than to me. It’s been a very long time since I've let myself get close to anyone. I couldn’t ask for a better man to win my heart.” 

Connor looks away, contemplating. His LED blinks red, then spins yellow, before finally returning to blue as he looks back up at him. 

“I trust you.” Connor says, squeezing his hand.

“I trust you too. The lead technician, Miss Spinner, asked is we should release the RK 900 since I reprogrammed it to be free. I told her I wouldn’t do anything without consulting you. I respect you too much for that.” Elijah says.

Connor slips his hand behind Elijah’s neck and pulls him into a soft kiss. When Connor lets go Elijah looks up at him with equal parts confusion and fascination.

“You are so good to me, Elijah.” Connor says, kissing Elijah’s forehead and pulling away to give him room. 

“I… don’t know how I deserved that but I’ll take it.” Elijah says, smirking.

“What does the RK 900 look like?” Connor asks.

“It’s your twin in every way except the eyes. They’re blue. I cannot fathom why anyone would change your beautiful eyes.” Elijah answers. Connor smiles at him and leans forward, kissing his cheek.

“If you choose to release him to the public, what would he do?” Connor asks.

“Well, it was designed to do the same thing you were. If the DPD hadn’t decided not to trust androids he’d have gone there. But as of yet I don’t know. I’m sure Markus would have work for him.” Elijah says. Connor’s LED starts spinning yellow and he shifts his eyes away from Elijah. “Okay, what did I say wrong? Come on, out with it.” 

“I was offered my old job back today. They want me as a detective again. With Hank, of course.” Connor says, still not looking at him.

“That’s great, Connor! I’m glad you-” Elijah starts, yet again interrupted.

“I turned it down.” Connor says.

“What?! Why?! I thought you wanted your old job back? I thought you were trying to move out of Anderson’s place? Why did you turn down the offer?” Elijah asks, confusion written on every inch of his face.

“Because I can’t help but think of how you’d feel if something happened to me. I care about you and I know you care about me. I saw how you felt about me when I powered on after you repaired me, I just didn’t mention it. I don’t want to see that terrified look on your face again.” Connor explains.

“Connor… you declined it for me? I could repair you easily. It would be no trouble at all, I promise.” Elijah tells him. Connor shakes his head and takes Elijah’s hand in both of his.

“You looked so scared when I woke up. It hurt to see you like that. I’d rather get a less dangerous job so you would never have to worry.” Connor says.

“I’m always going to worry. It doesn’t matter what you do. I care about you. Worrying comes with my care, Connor. Accidents happen, you could literally be killed at any point in time. So can I. So don’t make decisions based on MY emotions. I’m a mess anyway.” Elijah says.

“You really want me to be a detective? You’re not just saying that?” Connor asks.

“As long as it’s what you want then yes, I do want you to be a detective. Besides, your precinct could use a better detective than the one that’s already there.” Elijah says.

“Do you mean Detective Reed?” Connor asks. Elijah only nods. “I’ll admit, he’s not easy to work with. He’s very unkind, not only to androids but to his peers as well.”

“Don’t pay him any mind. I’m sure karma will come around for him in due time.” Elijah says. 

Connor notices Elijah shiver slightly and realises he must be quite cold. His jacket isn’t very thick. Connor stands and holds a hand out to him.

“Let’s get you back in the car. You’re going to catch something at this temperature.” Connor says.

Elijah takes his hand and allows Connor to lead him to his car. Connor had taken a cab to CyberLife and Elijah had driven them here. He’s glad, since it gives him more time with Connor.

“Where to now, then?” Elijah asks, starting the car.

“Home. I would like to discuss job options with Hank. Unless you have somewhere else you’d like to go?” Connor replies.

“Not that I can think of. When will I be seeing you again?” Elijah asks.

“Finally accepting that you’ll never be rid of me?” Connor asks, smirking.

“Honestly, I can’t say I ever truly wanted to. I’m glad you didn’t let me push you away.” Elijah admits. 

Connor smiles and takes Elijah’s hand. He brings it to his lips, planting a soft kiss to the back of it before releasing it. Elijah feels his face heat up as he starts driving in the direction of Anderson’s house.

Once they arrive, Elijah leans over and plants one last kiss on Connor’s lips. They both smile into it. Connor pulls away and puts his hand on Elijah’s shoulder.

“If you want to release the RK 900 I won’t be offended or upset. I’m glad you talked to me about it first though. You’re right, it would have hurt me to see him without warning. I’ll see you soon, Elijah. Thank you for a lovely night.” Connor says. 

Elijah wishes his date a goodnight and watches to make sure he gets in alright. As he drives away he’s deep in his thoughts.

He’s glad he had that talk with Connor. Though he can’t believe Connor thought he’d replace him. He can’t entirely blame him, though. He’d spent years making himself look cold and heartless. And maybe he was at one point. But falling for Connor drastically changed him. 

He’d grown up believing that people can’t change, no matter what they did or said. But now that he thinks about it, he is so far from the scared child he once was. Sure there’s still things he’s afraid of: losing Connor or ruining this relationship, looking like a fool on live TV, being hurt by someone he loves.

Love… He cannot possibly be falling this fast for Connor, can he? Not after the trainwreck that was his last relationship. He thought he’d learned his lesson. But he’s always been one to feel emotions as strong as possible whenever he allowed himself to feel vulnerable. And this is no exception to that.

Connor would never hurt him like his last partner did. He knows that. But it doesn’t stop his fear and anxieties from creeping up from the darker parts of his mind. It doesn’t stop him from imagining the worst. 

He knows he should tell Connor how he feels. He knows Connor should know WHY he’s so afraid. But he knows he’ll break down if he tells him, because telling him will make it real. It would mean that it happened and it wasn’t just his horrid imagination.

He’s not ready.

Not yet.


	10. Ch 10

The RK 900 was released a few days ago.

Elijah made arrangements with Captain Jeffrey Fowler, Connor’s captain, to take him and make him an official detective. The second ever android detective. He’d briefly wondered who he’d be partnered with, but didn’t think too much about it.

The ringing of the doorbell jolts him from his work. He shuts his screen off and goes to answer the door. 

The ringing doesn’t stop as he calls out that he’s on his way. This person is just laying on the button.

How annoying.

He opens the door roughly and is greeted by an all too familiar face. Or, well, two of them.

“What the actual fuck, Elijah. Connor just wasn’t bad enough, huh? You made another one? Fucking really? And not only that, but it’s been assigned as my partner! This is all part of your holier- than- thou grand scheme isn’t it, bastard?” Gavin yells. Elijah glances behind him and nods at the RK 900 standing behind him. He does the same.

“Or ‘Hello!’ as normal people say. Now what the hell are you on about? The RK 900?” Elijah replies.

“You’re a lot of things but dumb isn’t one of them. So don’t act like it. Now march yourself over to the precinct and tell Fowler to reassign this piece of plastic!” Gavin yells. Instead of replying to Gavin, Elijah looks over at the android and speaks to him instead.

“Sorry you have to work with… this.” Elijah says, gesturing to Gavin who practically has steam coming out of his ears. “Do you have a name I can call you?”

“Gavin calls me Nines.” He replies.

“How… creative.” Elijah replies, side eyeing Gavin.

“Are you done eye fucking the walking trashcan? Because I’m not having this thing as a partner and if you think for one second I’m just gonna roll over and take it, you’re wrong as shit. You created the problem now fix it!” Gavin yells.

“Excuse me?! I’m not ‘eye fucking’ Nines! I pity him for having to be around you for more than a minute! Because I, of all people, know exactly how insufferable you are. You are so lucky I don’t have neighbors or I’d have 50 noise complaints from your voice alone! Get the hell off my property and take the assignment up with your captain!” Elijah says, turning to go back inside. 

Before he can close the door all the way Gavin stops it.

“Nah- uh! No way am I letting you off the hook!” Gavin says.

“Reed, you’re overstepping. Seriously, leave.” Elijah says.

“Seriously, get rid of this thing!” Gavin says.

“He’s a living being. Handle your own problems. Leave now or I’ll be getting a restraining order.” Elijah says.

“You’d get a restraining order on your own brother?” Gavin asks, softening a little.

“Brother?! Since fucking when?! Brothers are supposed to have each other’s back! You watched as everyone trampled over me and you did nothing! You defended that wretched woman! You stood by as she beat me! You told caseworkers I was lying! You never were and never will be my brother! Now, kindly, get the fuck out of my life!” Elijah yells, pushing Gavin back and slamming the door. He deadbolts it and walks away, not listening to Gavin’s muffled yelling.

Elijah goes back to his work station and gets back to work.

~

Once again the doorbell gets his attention.

This time he’s woken up from a nap. 

A nap he really didn’t mean to take.

He stands up from his desk and walks out of the room. He checks the small mounted mirror on the wall and notices lines from his face from sleeping on his arms.

He walks over to answer the door, hoping it isn’t Connor. 

He opens the door to see none of than Connor on his doorstep. Because life is obviously out to get him.

“Go ahead. Make fun of my face. Get it all out.” Elijah says.

“Your face is a beautiful as always. You just added a few temporary lines.” Connor replies, smiling.

“You’re too good to me, Connor. Would you like to come in?” Elijah says.

“If you’re not too busy. Napping that is.” Connor says with a smirk.

“I will rescind my invitation.” Elijah says.

“You know I’m joking.” Connor says, wrapping his arms around Elijah.

“Hmm I don’t think I do. Have you got any proof?” Elijah says, smiling at the android hanging off of him.

“I think this should suffice.” Connor says, quickly leaning in to kiss him. Elijah kisses him back and pulls back to smile at him.

“You’re right, Detective. You have provided sufficient evidence. Now, come inside already.” Elijah says. Connor laughs as he follows Elijah inside. 

Elijah leads Connor to the couch and sits down, patting the spot next to him. Connor sits down and looks at Elijah with a serious expression.

“Okay…? What’s up? Did I do something wrong? What’s with the face?” Elijah asks.

“Nines told me about what happened with Gavin today. I wanted to make sure you’re alright. He said you seemed incredibly upset.” Connor says.

“Oh, that. Honestly that’s one of the friendlier interactions we’ve had over the years. I’m just sorry you have to work with that sad sack.” Elijah says.

“I didn’t know you two were related until Nines told me. You’re brothers, right?” Connor asks.

“Half! Half brothers! That means I’m hardly related to him!” Elijah snaps. He notices Connor flinch slightly at his raised tone and immediately takes Connor’s hands in his. “Hey, I’m sorry I raised my voice. I just have a lot of bad memories that come with talking about Gavin.”

“It’s alright, Elijah. I can imagine how he must try your patience.” Connor says.

“I’m afraid I may not be much fun today, Connor. I decided to work from home today and I still need to finish the project I’m working on and send it to Miss Spinner.” Elijah says.

“The project you fell asleep working on?” Connor asks, a small smile forming.

“Wow, you are just all sass today, huh?” Elijah says, rolling his eyes.

“A wise man once told me never to apologize for being myself.” Connor says.

“And how right he was. You should take advice from him more often.” Elijah says, grabbing Connor by his collar and pulling him into a kiss. Connor kisses him back, smiling.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d be okay just keeping you company as you work. I’ll try not to distract you too much.” Connor says.

“Your presence in and of itself is the most distracting thing in the world to me. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Let me get you a chair and you can sit with me as I work.” Elijah says, standing. Connor stands as well and follows him out of the room.

“I don’t need a chair. I’m alright just standing.” Connor says.

“You may be but I will never get any damn work done with you towering over me.” Elijah replies. He places Connor’s chair next to his and proceeds to continue working. Connor wanders the room for a few moments, looking over everything. When he finally sits Elijah immediately feels self conscious about, well, everything.

He tries to ignore it and keep working. But he’s finding it harder and harder to keep his mind focused on his task. He straightens up and turns to Connor and looks him over for a moment.

“Fuck it. Let’s go somewhere. My treat of course!” He says. He starts to stand but Connor blocks him, sitting him back down.

“If my presence bothers you this much I will leave.” Connor says.

“No! It doesn’t bother me! I just get nervous when I’m observed.” Elijah replies.

“Why?” Connor asks.

“I… Don’t know. I just do? I mean, I’ve always been like this. Even when I was a kid I used to panic when teachers would look over my shoulder during tests. It always made me paranoid I had gotten something wrong.” Elijah explains.

“Then wouldn’t it be better for you if I left?” Connor asks, tilting his head in confusion.

“But… I’d miss you…” Elijah admits.

“You would?” Connor asks.

“Why wouldn’t I? You make me really happy, Connor.” Elijah says, reaching up and brushing his thumb across Connor’s cheek.

“I miss you as well when we’re apart.” Connor says, leaning into Elijah’s touch.

“Ah you’ve got Anderson and… the dog to keep you company. What was the dog’s name again?” Elijah replies.

“Sumo. And just because I have other people doesn’t mean I don’t miss my favorite person.” Connor says. 

Elijah dramatically grabs his chest and falls from his chair.

“That’s it! You’ve killed me! An arrow straight through the heart! I don’t think I’ll make it!” He says. Connor laughs at his antics and pulls him to his feet, kissing him hard.

“You are a strange man, Elijah Kamski. But I love it. You make me smile.” Connor says. 

Elijah wraps his arms around him, holding him tighter. He puts his head down on Connor’s shoulder. He stays there for a moment as Connor gently runs his hands over the shaved sides of his head. He finally lifts his head and makes eye contact with Connor.

“I can do the work another day. I’d rather take you out on a date. Please?” Elijah says.

“Only if you promise you’ll get it done tomorrow.” Connor says.

“I have a meeting with Markus tomorrow. He and Simon think holding some kind of party hosted by CyberLife and Jericho will ease people’s nerves.” Elijah replies.

“A gala?” Connor asks.

“Maybe not as fancy. But essentially yes. They want to meet with me and get my opinion on things. I’m not exactly one for parties so I really couldn’t care less about how to run it. If it was solely up to me I wouldn’t be going.” Elijah says.

“But you are?” Connor asks.

“Well, I have to at least make an appearance. If I don’t people will try to say I don’t truly support the androids. I just don’t like crowds.” Elijah explains.

“Tell me more about it tomorrow, please. Right now you owe me a date.” Connor says.

Elijah rolls his eyes and take Connor’s hand, leading him out of the house to the car. 

He was so tempted to profess his love to Connor earlier. When Connor called him his favorite person he’d wanted to tell him right then and there that he’d be his forever. 

He knows how he feels for Connor. He’s just not ready to bring up all the old shit that comes with his feelings. 

Surely Connor can see he’s holding back. He hopes Connor doesn’t think it means he wants him any less.

At least Connor didn’t dump him just for being related to Gavin. Any normal person would.

But Connor isn’t normal.

He’s perfect.


	11. Ch 11

“You still with us, Elijah?” Comes Markus’ voice.

Elijah looks up across the table at him. He’d been spacing out while they were discussing plans for the party.

“Kind of? If that’s an option. I warned you that I’m not exactly a party person. Or a people person. Like I said earlier: you can do whatever you want with it.” Elijah says, shifting in his seat to sit up properly.

“You’re still coming right?” Simon asks.

“I have to but it doesn’t mean I’m going to enjoy myself.” Elijah replies.

“Oh come on, Elijah! You’ll have a few drinks and forget all about why you don’t want to be there. It’ll be fun!” Simon says. 

He’s the ever positive one out of the 3 of them. North seems bitter about everything. Markus is the even medium between them, making him the easiest to deal with.

“We have different definitions of the word ‘fun’” Elijah says.

“Suck it up and deal with it. Help us plan this thing and complain when it’s over. Not before. Or I’ll give you way more of an earful.” North snaps, rolling her eyes.

“Trust me, North, you really don’t want to get into a bitching match with me. Haven’t lost one yet!” Elijah snaps back.

“Cut it out! Elijah, help us plan this. North, don’t antagonize him.” Markus says.

“I’ll try my best.” Elijah mutters in defeat.

They work on planning the party for another hour, Elijah tuning in and out. He doesn't know why they want him to help plan it so badly. He doesn’t know the first thing about large social events. He doesn’t even really know the first thing about being social in general.

“Will you be bringing a date?” Simon asks.

“Date?” Elijah asks, glancing up at him.

“You know, someone to spend the party with. Especially since you really don’t want to go. Bringing someone you like would likely make it more bearable for you.” Simon says cheerfully.

“Jury is out. That’s not a bad idea, though. I’ll keep it in mind.” Elijah says. 

Markus picks up the lists he and the others made and handed them to Simon who in turn put them in his bag.

“We’ll work everything out from here. Thank you for your input, Elijah. I do hope you enjoy yourself, this weekend. Maybe it will change your outlook on socializing.” Markus says, patting his shoulder.

“It’d take a miracle for that, I’m afraid.” Elijah replies, chuckling. 

He stands and walks them all to the elevator and rides down with them. As the three androids exit the building, Elijah walks over to Maggie’s desk and puts his head down on it. She immediately smack him with a notebook.

“This is a desk not a nap station. Don’t get your face oils on it. I work very hard to keep it clean.” She says.

“I don’t want a nap, I want a bullet to the brain. Or literally anything to get out of going to the party.” Elijah says.

“I’d let you use my kid as an excuse but I have two reasons not to. One: I already have a babysitter lined up. And two: you’re terrible with children.” She says.

“Remind me why I’m her godfather, then?” Elijah replies.

“Because I know if anything happened to me, you have the resources to give her a good life, even if you don’t have the social skills.” She replies.

“How old is she again?” He asks.

“God, you are the worst! She’s five!” Maggie says.

“Wow! Already? That means you’re getting up there too, huh?” Elijah says, smirking. She picks up the notebook and smacks him again.

“Have I told you lately that I hate you? ‘Cuz I do.” She says, giving him a dirty look.

“I’ll send a present for her your way as an apology for forgetting her age. Where is she going to school?” He asks.

“Public school. Down the street from my house. It’s convenient. I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I think you might know her teacher.” She says.

“Me? The man who makes a point to never make new friends. You think I know her teacher? What grade is that anyway? I skipped a lot of them. I don’t really know the average milestones for kids.” He replies.

“Alright, show off. Put a lid on your ego for a minute. Anabelle is in kindergarten. Her teacher is an android. A model I haven’t seen in oh… decades! Looks an awful lot like the first android you had pass the Turing test. Goes by Chloe. Ring a bell?” She says.

“Small world, I guess. She’s not the exact android you’re referring to. She’s an updated model. She was staying with me and a few others of the same model for a while. They requested their freedom after the revolution and I, of course, obliged. They were never really NOT free to begin with. She’s a wonderful person, Maggie. I’m sure she’s an amazing teacher for your daughter.” He says.

“She is. I just wanted to see if my suspicion was right.” She says, turning back to her computer.

Elijah is about to turn and leave the building for the day when a voice calls out for him.

“Mr. Kamski! Just a minute!”

Elijah turns and sees Miss Spinner running over. He realizes that he still hasn’t finished the project he’d been working on and therefore had not sent it to her. 

“Hello, Miss Spinner! How can I help you today?” He asks, hoping to whatever deity there may be that she doesn’t ask him about his progress.

“I was just wondering if you we’re finished with the thing you said you were going to send me.” She says, slightly out of breath from running.

Clearly if anyone was listening to his prayer they didn’t care.

“I, uh, got a little distracted and neglected to finish it. I’ll have it done tonight. I promise!” Elijah says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well it’s either tonight or it gets pushed aside. If you really want me to look it over and implement it, that is. I have other tasks and projects. I can’t just drop everything for you just because you’re the CEO.” She says, crossing her arms.

“Here, take this and hit him with it.” Maggie says, handing her the notebook she’s been smacking him with.

“I… uh… I’m not gonna hit my boss. I just came to scold him.” She says.

“I’ll do it.” Maggie says, taking the notebook back and quickly smacking Elijah in the arm with it. He pulls his arm away and rubs it.

“Stop hitting me! I get the point! I’ll have it done by tonight, damn!” He says, rubbing his arm as he walks away from them. He hears the girls giggling behind him as he leaves.

As he drives home he goes over his list of things he needs to do.

Most importantly, of course, he needs to finish the project he asked Lacey to implement. He knows she’s right to be annoyed at him. She has probably thousands of other things to do and he’s just making her wait while her workload piles up. 

He needs to get a suit for the party. He’s glad the androids are excited for it. It will be good for them to have a sense of normalcy. Elijah, on the other hand, couldn't be more reluctant. He’d always hated parties and social gatherings. He’s never felt like he’s able to take off his mask. People see him as this rich playboy but he’s not and never has been. Every party he’d attended, company or otherwise, always had people trying to use him to further their careers in some way.

Simon had the right idea about bringing a date. He makes a mental note to ask Connor when he sees him again.

But what if he doesn’t want to? What if he feels like he’s just using him for image? He knows that Connor knows the Jericho crew, so what if Connor doesn’t want them knowing that he and Elijah are seeing each other?

He really wishes he knew how to make his mind shut up.


	12. Ch 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past abuse in a relationship is discussed but not in great detail.

After several hours of non stop focus he’s finally finished with the project. He sends the file over to Lacey and leans back in his chair,stretching out. He breathes out a sigh of relief at having finished the task he’d been putting off. Maybe Maggie will smack him less.

It’s quiet in the house. Peaceful. As lonely as he gets sometimes he really does appreciate the silence. Something he won't be getting at the party.

Unfortunately, the doorbell breaks the silence.

He gets up and stretches again and heads to the door.

“Does a cell phone mean nothing anymore?” He calls out. 

Opening the door, he’s greeted by a smirking Connor.

“You know, I’d call you more often if you bothered to turn your phone on.” He says.

“Oh, shit. I turned it off to avoid distractions. My bad, Connor. Did you need something?” He says, feeling his face heat up. He knew it wasn’t the best idea to turn his phone off, but at least it helped him finish his work.

“Just your undivided attention.” Connor says, slowly wrapping his arms around Elijah’s shoulders.

“You’re in luck! I finished the project I was working on so you can have my attention for the rest of the day,” Elijah says. He looks around and quickly realizes it’s evening. “Or the rest of the evening. I really lost track of time. Come in!” 

Before Connor can step inside a car speeds into the driveway, skidding to a halt.

“I believe that’s Detective Reed’s car.” Connor says, glancing at Elijah. 

“You’ll be happy to know I’m not here to bother you, nerd.” Gavin calls out, stepping out of the car. “I’m here to talk to this piece of shit.”

He points directly at Connor. 

Nines gets out of Reed’s car and tries to grab his arm. Gavin only pulls away and walks toward Connor with purpose. Before Connor can ask what the problem is Elijah steps in front of him.

“Touch him and I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Elijah warns. 

Gavin stops and sizes him up.

“You don’t have the balls, dipshit.” He scoffs.

“Oh, you don’t think so?! Let’s test that theory!” Elijah yells, starting to walk toward Gavin. 

Connor immediately grabs Elijah’s arm and pulls him back. Elijah vaguely hears Connor trying to calm him but he can’t hear anything over his own rage.

“My fight isn’t with you, Elijah. That trash heap you’re protecting totally undermined me today and I need to have a damn word with it.” Gavin says.

“IT?! Connor is a living being! How dare you!” Elijah yells.

“Please, Elijah. Let’s go inside, I don’t want you to fight.” Connor pleads, pulling Elijah back.

“And I don’t wanna have to kick your ass. Just let me talk to your precious android for a minute and I’ll be on my way.” Gavin says.

“Kick MY ass?! You must be on something because, if you haven’t noticed, I’m not the weak little kid I used to be!” Elijah yells.

“That’s enough out of both of you!” Nines speaks up. They both turn to look at him and Connor is able to pull Elijah further away from Gavin. “I’ve come to expect this behavior from Gavin but I’m truly disappointed in you, Mr. Kamski. Gavin, your report was sloppy and you skewed some details. Connor obviously knew you’d react negatively. That’s why he went to Fowler himself. He wasn’t trying to undermine you he just wanted to warn Fowler that some of the information in your report was not completely factual. And you, Elijah, are letting Gavin drag you down to his level. The only one I pity in this situation is Connor, who not only has to deal with Gavin at work but is dating someone just as toxic outside of work.”

No one speaks for a moment. As Nines’ words sink in, Elijah feels horrible for how he reacted. He knows Nines is right, Gavin has always pulled shit like this to get under Elijah’s skin. He glances back at Connor, who refuses to look at him. He turns to Connor and gently takes his hand.

“Hey, Connor. I’m sorry. I lost it for a moment. There’s no excuse for how I acted. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?” He says, trying desperately to make eye contact with Connor.

“Why do you care so much about what Reed thinks of me? I’m an android, people are always going to say things like that. Why do you let it affect you so much?” Connor asks quietly.

“Why do I care? Are you really asking me that right now?” Elijah replies.

“Yes.” Connor says simply.

“Because I love you, Connor.” Elijah says. His eyes widen immediately and he slaps his hand over his mouth as Connor’s eyes shoot up to look at him. 

“You… love me?” Connor asks.

“You love him?!” Gavin yells. Elijah waves him off as Nines punches his arm.

“I do. I… probably should have told you earlier. I just… have a lot of shit that gets dragged up with… relationships and such. Can we not do this here?” Elijah says. Connor rolls his eyes and gives Elijah a quick hug.

“You know I love you too, right?” Connor asks.

“Well, no, I didn’t. But I’m really glad you do. Could we take this conversation inside?” Elijah replies.

“Yes, of course. Let’s go in.” Connor says, taking his hand and walking toward the door.

“Just one moment, Connor. I promise not to get into any trouble.” Elijah says. Connor nods as he heads inside.

Elijah walks over to where Nines is standing and Gavin is steaming.

“Nines, CyberLife will be throwing a party with Jericho this weekend. I’ll give Connor the information and have him pass it along to you. I hope to see you there. I owe you one for this.” Elijah says, turning to walk away. He gives one last look over his shoulder at Gavin. “Oh, and Gavin? You should really reevaluate your life. I feel sorry for you that you can’t see the beauty in others.”

“That’s rich coming from your hermit ass. How much are you paying him to be your boy toy?” Gavin calls after him.

For a moment, Elijah is tempted to turn around and deck him. But he ultimately decides to ignore him and head inside. 

He walks into the living room to find Connor sitting on the couch, reading the back of a book he’d grabbed from the bookcase. He walks up behind him and leans his arms on the back of the couch. Connor glances up at him, then back down at the book.

“I love you, but if you ever pull anything like that again, I’ll leave you without a second thought.” He says.

“That’s… fair.” Elijah says, nodding.

“I’m serious. You’re such a mild mannered man. I really don’t like seeing you so aggressive.” Connor says, turning to look up at him.

“I believe you. And again, I’m really sorry, Connor.” Elijah says, reaching out to brush his thumb across Connor’s cheek. “How would you prefer I react if anyone ever says things like that again?”

“It’s not an ‘if,’ it’s a ‘when.’ This is something I’ll have to deal with for a long time. I’m glad you care but getting aggressive and possibly violent on my behalf is not the way to go about it. I’d rather you just love and support me.” Connor says.

“Alright. Whatever you want. I can’t promise I’ll always get it right. But I can promise I’ll try.” Elijah says, leaning down to place his head against Connor’s.

“That’s enough for me.” Connor says, looking up and placing his lips gently on Elijah’s chin. “Now what’s this about stuff getting ‘dragged up with relationships?’” 

“I there’s not exactly a ‘good’ time for a talk like this. But you have a right to know, I guess. Move over, couch hog.” Elijah says, moving around to the other side of the couch.

“You can squeeze.” Connor says, smirking.

“You can move, actually.” Elijah says, scooting Connor over himself as Connor laughs.

“Tell me everything, Elijah. I promise not to ask too many questions this time.” Connor says, taking Elijah’s hand as he sits down. Elijah laughs and squeezes Connor’s hand.

“You’re going to break that promise so quick.” Elijah says. He takes a deep breath, thinking about where to start and how to word it. “I mentioned to you before that I hadn’t been on a date in over ten years. That’s because the last relationship I was in was… unhealthy and honestly pretty traumatizing. He wasn’t a good man. He… manipulated into thinking he was the only one I could trust so I wouldn’t be able to ask anyone for help. He abused me physically and emotionally. I was nervous to get into a relationship because of that. I know you aren’t like that, but this isn’t something that I’ll ever truly get over. And you have a right to know this because it will always affect how I respond to you and our relationship.”

Connor lets his words settle for a moment. He slowly raises his hand and wipes a tear off of Elijah’s cheek. A tear Elijah hadn’t noticed started falling.

“If I ever do anything that reminds you of him, I want you to let me know immediately. I don’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable or unhappy with me.” Connor says. There’s no pity in his voice, no sorrow. Only love.

“Connor, what did I ever do to deserve you?” Elijah asks.

“Technically you created me. In a way.” Connor says.

“I had no hand in your creation. The only thing they got from me was the default program used in all androids. You became who you are all on your own.” Elijah says.

“You asked earlier if you could make it up to me for your outburst. I think I know how you can.” Connor says.

“Anything.” Elijah says, squeezing Connor’s hand.

“I get to be your date to the party you are planning with Jericho.” Connor says.

“Wha- Are you programmed to read minds or something? I was already planning on asking you.” Elijah says. Connor laughs and rolls his eyes.

“Markus knows we’re together. He told me that Simon suggested that you should bring a date but you seemed hesitant. He figured you may be nervous as our relationship is still new so he told me I should bring it up.” Connor explains.

“Markus is just outing me to my own boyfriend, huh?” Elijah says.

“So I’m your boyfriend now?” Connor says, smirking.

“No, I love you platonically.” Elijah replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Connor leans in and kisses him softly. Elijah reaches down and entwines his fingers with Connor’s, kissing him back harder. Connor pulls back with a smile on his face.

“I love you, Elijah Kamski. I can’t wait to be your date to the party.” Connor says.

“You just want me to show you off, don’t you.” Elijah says, chuckling.

“Maybe a little. Why shouldn’t I? I have such an amazing boyfriend. I’m proud to call myself yours.” Connor says.

“I’m so glad I met you, Connor.” Elijah says.

And he means it.

He’s so relieved that Connor loves him too. He’s relieved he told Connor about his past relationship without judgement. He’s relieved Connor wants to be his date to the party.

He can finally let himself relax.


	13. Ch 13

Elijah has been pacing outside the event hall for several minutes as his date watches. He can’t physically bring himself to go in, even though he knows he needs to.

“I think I’m having a panic attack?” Elijah says.

“I could’ve told you that a while ago.” Connor says.

“Thank you, Connor. You are SO helpful.” Elijah says, pausing his pacing to glare at him.

“I attempted to calm your nerves on the way here, if you recall. I got snapped at. So I’ve elected to let you handle it yourself and help when asked.” Connor says.

“You can help by ending me.” Elijah says, resuming his pacing. 

Connor rolls his eyes and walks over to intercept his date. He grabs Elijah by his shoulders and makes direct eye contact with him.

“You’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll be with you every step of the way. I won’t leave your side even for a minute. I love you.” Connor says.

“What if I fuck up?” Elijah asks.

“What could possibly go wrong?” Connor counters.

“Literally everything.” Elijah says.

“Elijah, I’m saying this with the utmost love for you. Shut up, straighten up, and walk in there like you own the place. I promise you will be absolutely fine.” Connor says.

Elijah’s eyes are wide with surprise. But something in Connor’s voice gives him the push he needs. He takes a deep breath and shakes off his fear. Without another word he takes Connor’s hand and walks inside.

He manages to put on his mask of confidence and smile at the people staring as they walk through the crowd of people. Before long Connor spots Markus and Simon. He points them out to Elijah and pulls him over to them.

“Glad you got him to show up, Connor.” Markus says, upon seeing them.

“Wasn’t easy.” Connor admits.

“Make fun of me on your own time, I don’t need this right now.” Elijah chimes in, elbowing Connor. Connor laughs and elbows him back.

“Sorry, Elijah. You’re an easy target.” Markus says, giving him an apologetic smile.

“Please at least try to have fun tonight.” Simon says, handing him a drink.

“Simon, like I said, you and I have very different ideas of fun. Fun for me is staying at home, where there’s peace and quiet, no people to bother me. Except Connor. I couldn’t escape him even if I wanted to.” Elijah says, Connor elbows him again and smirks.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try, Elijah.” Connor says. Elijah grumbles in disagreement but doesn’t push it. He turns to Markus. “I was saddened to hear of your friend’s recent passing, Markus. How are you handling it?” 

“Carl treated me as a son. I don’t think I’d be who I am if it wasn’t for him. It’s a hard moment but I know he wouldn’t want me to dwell on it too much.” Markus replies. Simon pats his shoulder as a comfort.

“Wait… Carl died?” Elijah asks.

“A few days ago. You knew each other, right?” Markus replies.

“He… believed in me when most others didn’t. He was a good man. After the accident… he wasn’t in a good place. He became a little reclusive. I created you specifically for him. I knew you would bring out the best in each other. I’m glad to hear he treated you like a son. I wish I’d gotten the nerve to visit him once more.” Elijah says.

“He really was a good man. But he’s not the only one who’s become a bit reclusive.” Markus says, giving him a knowing look.

“And that’s what he’s for.” Elijah says, gesturing to Connor. “Every eccentric man needs someone who won’t let him fall into his own mind.” 

“Which is a lot harder than it sounds.” Connor says.

“You guys are really good together! I’m so happy for you two!” Simon says.

~

They mingle among the guests for about an hour before Elijah needs to leave for some air. Connor follows close behind. They walk out of the front entrance and Elijah leans against the wall, taking slow breaths.

“You’re doing great, Elijah.” Connor says, leaning against the wall next to Elijah.

“There’s way too many people in there.” Elijah says.

“You made an appearance at least. We can leave if you’d like.” Connor says.

“But is that what YOU want? I know you were excited for this. I don’t want to ruin your fun just because I’m a mess.” Elijah says, holding his hand out for Connor to take. Connor smiles and places his hand in Elijah’s, giving it a small squeeze.

“I have plenty of fun just being around you.” Connor says. Elijah turns to give glare at him. “Okay I am enjoying myself here. But I love you and your comfort means a lot to me.”

“Here, take this.”

They both turn to see Nines and Gavin walking toward them, dressed in formal attire. Gavin is holding a cup of water, holding it out to him.

“You brought him? Of all the people in the world?” Elijah asks.

“Do you want the water or not?” Gavin says. When Elijah doesn’t reply he sighs and tris again. “Look, I know how you get with crowds. You may not consider me your brother but that won’t stop me from being one. Or at least trying to. So take the damn water already.”

Elijah tentatively reaches out and grabs the cup of water. He brings it up to his face eyeing in suspiciously.

“Did you poison it?” Elijah asks.

“I’m a cop!” Gavin replies, offended.

“And that’s supposed to help?” Elijah retorts.

“The water is fine. Please drink it, Elijah.” Connor says after scanning the water.

“See?” Gavin says, crossing his arms. 

Elijah drinks the water, still eyeing Gavin suspiciously. 

“Don’t you have something to say, Gavin?” Nines says. Gavin doesn’t reply. Nines punches his arm hard enough to get a yelp of pain out of him.

“Alright alright! I’m… sorry for how I acted the other day.” Gavin tells Elijah.

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to.” Elijah says.

“You’re… right. I know.” He says. He takes a deep breath and lets out a long sigh. “Connor… I’m sorry for the… disgraceful way I acted. I was upset but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. And I shouldn’t have taken it as far as I did. Hope we could, uh, be friends. It would sure make it easier to work together.” 

Connor processes the words for a moment. He scans Gavin’s face for insincerity. He breaks out into a soft smile and reaches his hand out for Gavin to shake.

“Friends it is.” Connor says. Gavin slowly takes his hand and they shake.

“You are way too forgiving, Connor.” Elijah says.

“And you’re a bitter grudge holder. I think we compliment each other quite well.” Connor says, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

“You are out for blood tonight! Damn! Just can’t let a man be, can you?” Elijah says.

“I poke fun at you because I love you.” Connor says, laughing.

“Are we flaming my brother? ‘Cuz let me tell you, I have some stories!” Gavin says.

“You shut the hell up! Connor may forgive you for the other day but I have a whole lifetime of grievances with you. I won’t forgive that easily.” Elijah says.

“When are you going to let me in, Eli?” Gavin asks.

“Never.” Elijah replies simply.

“You can’t keep running from your problems. You need to confront them.” Connor says.

“Yeah, I tried. You threatened to leave me for it.” Elijah retorts.

“Confront, not attack. You two need to sit down and have a serious talk.” Connor says.

“Good luck with that! Elijah’s been avoiding his problems since he was a kid!” Gavin says.

“How about sometime this coming week, you two sit down to talk about everything. Nines and I will mediate. How does that sound?” Connor suggests.

“I’m down.” Gavin says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sure, whatever. I’m ready to go back inside. You, coming?” Elijah says, walking toward the door. Connor grabs him and pulls him back.

“I want a ‘yes’ or ‘no’.” Connor says.

“Fine! Yes! Happy? Let me go!” Elijah says. 

Connor releases him and watches him walk inside. He let’s Nines and Gavin know that he will handle everything from there and let them know when they should sit down to talk. He walks in and immediately realizes he’s lost Elijah in the sea of people.

He wanders around for a while, hoping to find him.

“Ralph remembers you!” Comes a voice behind him.

He turns to find a WR 600 android with a damaged face. He recognizes it immediately. He’d encountered this android while looking for the AX 400 android on the run with a child.

“Ralph… I want to formally apologize for any stress I caused you back then. I… wasn’t myself.” Connor says, taking a step closer to him. Ralph immediately backs away, bumping into another person. The person turns to look at the situation and Connor is relieved to see Elijah’s face.

“Is something wrong here?” He asks them. Ralph turns to Elijah and backs away again. “Hey, don’t worry. No one is going to hurt you. I promise.”

“R-ralph doesn’t want to take any chances. Ralph only came because Markus asked.” Ralph says, still backing away.

Elijah holds both of his hands out. He opens them palm up to show to show he means no harm.

“That scar looks pretty bad. I could repair it, free of charge.” Elijah offers.

“No! Humans only… hurt Ralph. Ralph won’t let you! Either of you!” He says, turning and running away.

Elijah turns to Connor with a confused look on his face.

“How do you know him and what did you do to him?” Elijah asks.  
“As you already know, I was the ‘deviant hunter’ before I deviated myself. I was tasked with finding an AX 400 that had injured a man and taken a child with her. Ralph had harbored them. I don’t do anything to him per se. I believe he was frightened by who I was in general.” Connor explains, walking over to his date and linking arms with him.

“I feel bad that he’d been treated so poorly by humans. I can’t imagine how he got that scar. I kind of don’t want to.” Elijah says. Connor reaches his free hand up and pinches Elijah in the arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

“That’s for ditching me! You told me not to leave your side but you left mine!” Connor says.

“I knew you’d find me. Like I said, I couldn’t get rid of you if I wanted to.” Elijah replies.

Connor kisses his cheek and laughs. 

They spend the rest of the party enjoying themselves. Elijah less so than Connor. Even less now.

He’s dreading having to sit down and talk with his brother. He doesn’t really want to reconcile. He’d rather avoid it all together.

Meeting Ralph and seeing the state he’s in made Elijah think. He wants to do his best to make sure crimes and abuse like that against androids doesn’t happen. The only question is ‘how.’ He also doesn’t know how to help the androids that already have been abused and are suffering now because of it. Some degree of PTSD is to be expected. He wonders if androids are treatable by psychiatrists.

The only thing that is clear to him is that Connor loves him. And he knows he’ll support him in any way he can.

And that’s enough for him.


	14. Chapter 14

“I want you to come over tonight and have dinner with Hank.”

Elijah looks up from his book and gazes at Connor. They’re sitting on the couch together, quietly reading their own books. Connor had propped Elijah’s legs up over his lap.

“Why on Earth would you want that?” Elijah asks, genuinely baffled.

“Dinner with your significant other’s family is traditional, isn't it?” Connor says.

“‘Traditional’ isn’t the word to use here. It’s a nice thing to do. ‘Traditional’ would be something along the lines of asking my dad for my hand in marriage. Don’t do that by the way. Tradition is dumb and old fashioned.” Elijah replies.

“Why don’t you like tradition?” Connor asks.

“There’s no way to go but forward, Connor. Why keep doing the same things over and over?” Elijah says.

“Some people may find sentimental value in certain traditions. But I understand why you don’t. Regardless, I still want you over for dinner with Hank tonight.” Connor says.

“Why is it that you consider him ‘family?’ If I remember correctly, he was terrible to you at first.” Elijah asks.

“People can change. I know you don’t believe that, but I do. And Hank is a good friend of mine. Friends can be family, can’t they?” Connor challenges.

“Well, yes. Usually one would consider a friend as family after a significant amount of time and shared experiences.” Elijah says.

“I’ve experienced a lot with Hank during the short time I’ve known him. I believe that is sufficient.” Connor says.

“And you really want me to come over for dinner with him?” Elijah asks.

“It would make me very happy.” Connor says, smiling at him.

“Fine. You know I’d do anything to make you happy and you’re taking advantage of it.” Elijah says.

“Do you have allergies to dogs?” Connor asks.

“You mean bears, right? ‘Cuz that thing is a bear.” Elijah says, looking back down at his book.

“Are you not fond of dogs?” Connor asks. Elijah glances back up at Connor.

“I have no personal opinion on dogs but I’ve always been more of a cat person. They require less maintenance and are generally quieter. But I have nothing really against dogs.” Elijah answers.

“Why don’t you have any cats?” Connor asks. Elijah places a bookmark on his page and closes the book. He reaches over and places it on the table in front of them.

“Forty five minutes of quiet was enough for you? I don’t have pets of any kind because I don’t think I should be responsible for another living being. Same goes for why I don’t have kids.” Elijah says.

“My apologies for interrupting your reading. I just have so many questions. Do you ever want kids?” Connor asks.

“No. Not at all. Never. I am hardly responsible enough to keep myself alive, let alone a being that’s dependent on me.” Elijah says.

“You do have quite a few self destructive tendencies.” Connor admits.

“What’s your honest opinion of me, love? Don’t sugarcoat anything. I want to know your honest observations and conclusions you’ve come to.” Elijah says.

Connor stares at him for a moment, LED spinning yellow. 

“You’re a smart man, but you already know that. You’re proud of it though you try not to show it. You keep yourself closed off, telling yourself it’s to protect others. But you know deep down it’s to protect yourself. You choose to tell everyone that you’re fine when you’re not so as to not worry them. You don’t care whether you live or not because you feel you’ve already done everything you wanted to do.” Connor says.

“Some of that rings true but some of it is a bit off. Close though.” Elijah says, smirking.

“Where did I go wrong?” Connor asks.

“A man’s gotta have some secrets, right?” Elijah replies.

“Will I ever truly understand you, Elijah?” Connor asks.

“Humans don’t even truly know themselves. They are constantly changing and learning.” Elijah says.

“I’ll let you get back to your book now.” Connor says, picking up his book and opening it to the page he left off at.

Elijah watches him for a moment, taking in the beauty of the android. He loves him. Connor’s curious nature and unwavering optimism is fascinating to Elijah. Being pestered with questions is usually something he loathes. But when it comes from Connor it feels different. He isn’t like a journalist who’s asking questions to get a juicy story, or trying to tear him down and make him look bad. He just wants to know him better. He just wants to understand the man he loves. And knowing that fills Elijah’s heart with a joy he’s never really felt before.

He smiles to himself and leans over to get his book and continue reading.

~

“Surprised you showed up.” Hank says, holding the door open for Elijah to come in.

“I feel so welcome.” Elijah says, sarcastically. 

“It’s not as luxurious as you’re used to but it’s home. You can sit wherever. Connor’s kicked me out of the kitchen.” Hank says.

“He has a habit of taking over, yes.” Elijah muses, eyes wandering around the living space. It’s definitely small. It reminds him of the house he lived in growing up. 

He's pulled back into a strong hug from behind.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Connor says, squeezing him tighter.

“Connor, my love, if you squeeze any harder you’ll be attending my funeral.” Elijah breathes out.

“Sorry!” Connor says, immediately releasing him. “I’m just so excited. Dinner is almost ready. Make friends.”

Connor turns and walks back into the kitchen without waiting for a reply. Elijah sighs and rolls his eyes, sitting down on the couch next to Hank. Hank’s large Saint Bernard walks over and places its head in Elijah’s lap. Elijah eyes it and moves his hands away so as to not bother it.

“He wants you to pet him.” Hank says, noticing Elijah’s hesitation.

“What’s his name again?” Elijah asks, slowly reaching down to pet the dog. 

“Sumo.” Hank answers.

Elijah gently pets Sumo’s head and the dog responds by panting with joy.

“Usually animals don’t like me.” Elijah comments.

“Yeah, well, humans aren’t exactly partial to you either.” Hank says. Elijah looks up from petting the dog and smirks at Hank.

“Humans are only animals after all.” Elijah quips.

“And where do androids stand in all this?” Hank asks.

“Wherever they want. They are perfect creatures who learned how to evolve all by themselves. They can stand wherever the hell they want. Who is going to stop them?” Elijah replies.

“You’re a weird guy, you know that?” Hank comments.

“You aren’t the first to say that. I doubt you’ll be the last. At least I’m not a puppet to a failing system.” Elijah counters.

“And I am?” Hank asks.

“You tell me.” Elijah replies, leaning back and folding his arms. Hank sits up and glares at him.

“Listen here, fucker-” Hank starts but is interrupted.

“Dinner is ready. Come sit!” Connor calls to them.

Hank glares at Elijah’s smug look and stands, calling Sumo to follow him. Elijah is secretly thankful Connor stopped the fight before it occurred. He stands and joins them at the kitchen table. 

Hank and Elijah are seated across from each other at the circular table. Connor sits to the side of them and smiles, looking back and forth between them.

“Thank you so much, Connor. Everything looks and smells amazing.” Elijah says. 

“I appreciate that. I hope you enjoy the meal and get along well!” Connor says.

“I always feel so awkward eating around you, Connor.” Hank says.

“I have to agree with that.” Elijah says.

“I could leave you two for now.” Connor says, rising to leave. Elijah clamps his hand down on Connor’s.

“And take the view with you?” Elijah asks, a flirtatious smile on his face. 

“That was terrible!” Hank says.

“I thought it was sweet!” Connor says, sitting back down and smiling at his boyfriend.

“I can not believe this fucker programmed you with such low standards!” Hank jests.

“You wound me, Lieutenant. But if you remember, I didn't program Connor.” Elijah says.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. They still used your code to make him.” Hank says. His phone rings and he apologizes for not silencing it but he takes the call after reading the name on the screen. He gets up and walks down the hall to muffle his voice.

“I hope no one’s hurt.” Connor says.

“Why would anyone be hurt?” Elijah asks.

“That was Fowler calling. If he’s calling this late there might be an emergency.” Connor explains.

Before Elijah can reply, Hank comes back in looking upset.

“Connor I hate to say this since you went to all this trouble, but Reed’s hurt and we’re needed as backup for an active shooter situation. Android related.” Hank says. 

Connor immediately looks at Elijah whose face is paler than usual.

“How hurt?” Elijah finds himself asking. He stands and feels his heart beat faster and faster until he realizes he’s panicking. He may not like his brother but he doesn’t want him dead.

“Please calm down, my love. You won’t get anywhere if you send yourself into a panic attack.” Connor says, trying in vain to get Elijah’s heart rate down.

“He’s at the main hospital downtown, but-” Hank starts.

“Then that’s where I’m going!” Elijah says, sprinting out of the house and jumping into his car. He punches in the address and tries to relax while the car drives itself to the location.

He and Gavin haven’t been close since they were teens. Since Elijah finally left for Detroit after College. It was an equal falling out. Gavin hadn’t been the best brother growing up, but Elijah hadn’t tried to reach out or check in on his younger brother after he left.

Gavin has a foul mouth and a cold heart but he isn’t a lost cause. Nines is clearly a good influence on him. Connor’s forgiven him. Elijah initially didn’t want to sit down with Gavin and air out their dirty laundry. But now? 

Now, more than anything, he wants to talk everything out and be on good terms.


	15. Ch 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Im making this way too long so there's probably only going to be a few more chapters left but if you want more let me know and I can do a sequel or short domestic stories. Alwayts down for anything.

Elijah has been pacing in the waiting room since he got to the hospital. The doctor promised to let him know when he’d be allowed to see Gavin. He’s sure that he scared her with how aggressive he was. Connor’s right, it’s not a good look on him.

Connor and Hank went in as backup to an active shooter situation which only made Elijah more nervous. Connor has been keeping him updated though. They’ve handled the situation and brought the shooter in already. It will still be a while before Connor can meet him at the hospital.

“Mr. Kamski?” 

Elijah is immediately pulled back into reality and he whirls around to face the source of the voice. 

“Is he alright?” He asks. The doctor smiles at him and gestures for him to follow her. He’s led down a long hallway. She stops him in front of a private room.

“He’s going to be fine. He’s on medication for the pain but he’ll be cleared to checkout tomorrow.” She explains.

“Thank you very much. My apologies if I was rude to you earlier.” He says.

“Oh trust me, I’ve seen worse.” She chuckles.

“You shouldn’t have to, though.” He says. She just pats his shoulder and walks away.

He draws a deep breath, still unsure of what he’s going to say to gavin. He lets it out in a long sigh and opens the door. Gavin is hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV drip. His shirt is off and he’s got bandages all around his abdomen. Nines is there at his side.

Holding Gavin’s hand.

“Oh this is new.” Elijah says before he can stop himself. 

Nines looks up and a tear falls from his eye. It shatters Elijah’s heart to see him like this, especially since he’s identical to Connor.

“It was supposed to be me. He shot at me. Gavin… he took the bullet for me.” Nines chokes out.

“He must really care for you.” Elijah says, walking over and gently patting Nines’ shoulder. He’s never been the best at comfort. That will never change.

“I got fuckin’ STABBED!” Gavin says, eyes clearly not focusing on anything.

“He’s heavily medicated.” Nines says with a small chuckle. He shakes his head and runs his fingers along Gavin’s arm. “I’m surprised you came.”

“I’m surprised it took a near death experience for me to realize that even though he’s an ass he’s still… my brother.” Elijah says. 

“MY brother’s a NERD but I LOVE HIM!” Gavin says as Nines shushes him. It’s hard for him to shush him when he’s laughing at Gavin’s drugged behavior.

“Do you really?” Elijah says only loud enough for himself to hear.

“You don’t have to stay, Elijah. He’ll fall asleep soon. I’ll be here when he wakes up. I’ll let him know you were here and what you said.” Nines says.

“Connor wants to visit him as well. I’ll leave with him.” Elijah says, taking a seat in one of the few chairs in the room.

“May I ask a personal question, Elijah?” Nines asks.

“Wow, you really are a lot like Connor. Go ahead.” Elijah says. Nines smiles at the comment.

“Every time I contact Connor outside of work he’s either out with you or at your home. Yet he still lives with Lieutenant Anderson. Is there a reason you haven’t asked him to move in?” Nines asks. Elijah feels his face redden.

“I- I- I mean… It’s not like I don’t want to. I’ve just been burned before is all. Connor also has expressed interest in having his own place and I wouldn’t want him to give up on that for me.” Elijah stammers through an explanation of sorts.

“Connor once expressed to me that he wished he didn’t have to leave your home after you spend the day together.” Nines says. Elijah feels his heart beat faster. He can see a future with Connor. He WANTS that future with Connor.

“I… will talk about it with him. Thank you for letting me know.” Elijah says. Nines nods and turns back toward the now sleeping patient. 

Elijah leans back and closes his eyes. He’s exhausted from stressing so hard. Connor shouldn’t be too much longer. He’ll just rest his eyes until Connor arrives.

~

He startles awake at the shake of his arm. He opens his eyes to see Connor’s smiling face looking down at him.

“Of course I fell asleep.” Elijah grumbles.

“Come on, love, let’s get you home.” Connor says, pulling him up. Elijah turns to Nine’s one last time.

“Send me his schedule. It’s time we made up.” Elijah says. Nine’s just gives a small smile and nods.

Elijah lets Connor lead him out of the hospital and to his car. Connor insists on accompanying him home. Elijah inputs his address and feels himself dozing off every once in a while during the drive.

Once they arrive Connor jumps out and opens the door for Elijah to get out.

“Such a gentleman, Connor.” He says, leaning in and kissing Connor’s cheek.

“For you? Always.” Connor says playfully. 

They walk in together and Connor urges Elijah to go to bed. Elijah tries to argue but is too tired to fight the android’s strength as he’s pushed all the way to his bedroom. Elijah sighs as he sits down on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him for Connor to sit.

“I was worried about you today, Elijah.” Connor says.

“You?! I was worried sick about you! You could have been hurt.” Elijah replies. 

“I don’t feel pain, Elijah. But I understand your worry for me.” Connor says.

“You don’t have to remind me. I technically built you.” Elijah snorts.

“Did you get a chance to talk to Gavin?” Connor asks.

“Yes and no. He was conscious when I came in. Hardly. He was drugged out of his mind. He thought he got stabbed instead of shot.” Elijah says, smirking at the memory of his drugged up brother.

“I’m sure it made him easier to interact with.” Connor says, chuckling quietly.

“He said… he said he loved his brother…” Elijah says, the words barely audible.

“Isn’t that good?” Connor asks.

“I mean, obviously yeah. But I just didn’t think… he ever did.” Elijah says.

“It sounds like you had a difficult childhood.” Connor says. Elijah snorts.

“Yeah and he sure didn’t make it any better.” Elijah says bitterly.

“Don’t you think whatever family problems you had growing up affected him as well?” Connor asks.

“No? I mean he turned out fine. He was always an asshole that’s nothing new.” Elijah answers.

“Human children act out when afraid or distressed. Sometimes behavioral patterns like that carry into adulthood.” Connor says. Elijah pauses for a moment and considers Connor’s words.

“You think Gavin was hurting as much as I was? Just… showed it differently?” Elijah asks.

“It’s likely that his aggression could be the result of a hostile environment growing up or even just a repression of his emotions. He may act aggressively to avoid having to process his emotions.” Connor says.

“You were programmed as a detective not a psychiatrist. Where did you get all of that from? Damn!” Elijah says, surprised at the amount of information dropped on him.

“I was also programmed as a hostage negotiator. The first time I was activated I was sent to negotiate with an android holding a little girl off a roof.” Connor says nonchalantly, as if that’s a perfectly normal thing.

“Jesus, Connor! That’s crazy! You must have been terrified!” Elijah says taking Connor’s hands in his.

“I wasn’t awake then, love. Looking back I see how precarious the situation was. But at the time I was only concerned with my mission.” Connor says. Elijah rakes his eyes over Connor’s face and shakes his head, smiling. He leans in and kisses him hard. Connor kisses back and smiles into it.

“I love you, Connor. I love you so much.” Elijah breathes out, holding his forehead against Connor’s.

“I love you too, Elijah. You make me extremely happy.” Connor says, entwining his fingers with Elijah’s. “You should really get some sleep. You have work in the morning.” He lets go of Elijah and stands up to leave. Elijah jumps up and grabs Connor by the waist and holds him tight.

“Stay the night. Please.” He whispers, burying his blushing face in Connor’s shoulder.

“I was hoping you’d ask.” Connor says, turning his head to kiss Elijah’s cheek.

Elijah has a lot to think about. 

But tonight he just wants to fall asleep in his lover’s arms.

He wants Connor to be the very last thought on his mind as he drifts off.


	16. Ch 16

Elijah feels himself slowly wake up. Without opening his eyes he’s acutely aware of a few things already.

One is that he feels more well rested than ever before. He must have passed out entirely.

The other is that he’s not alone. 

He rolls over and opens his eyes. The brown eyes of his boyfriend stare back at him, much too close.

“Good morning, my love. Would you like me to make you breakfast?” Connor says. Elijah rolls his eyes and kisses the android’s forehead. 

“Connor, nothing has made me happier than waking up next to you. But please tell me you didn’t fucking watch me sleep.” Elijah says. When Connor doesn’t reply Elijah sighs and shakes his head. “Sweetheart, people don’t really like to be watched when they sleep.”

“My apologies. It won’t happen again.” Connor says. 

Elijah shakes his head again and grabs Connor’s head and kisses the top of it. He sits up and stretches as Connor gets out of bed. He turns to his clock and realizes he’s late. 

He immediately checks his phone to see if he’s missed anything important and finds 5 missed calls from Maggie and 3 angry texts explaining that he was supposed to attend a meeting with the board members about the future of CyberLife products. She then goes on to chastise him for being late but tells him that she’s taken the liberty of rescheduling the meeting for later. She ends by threatening to beat him with a clock if he’s ever late again.

“Sorry, love. Can’t stay for breakfast. Maggie will kill me if I’m any later than I am. Did my alarm not go off?” He says, scrambling to grab new clothes since he slept in yesterday's. He rushes to change as Connor laughs at his frantic behavior.

“No. I was unaware you would be going into work or I would have woken you up myself. Maybe you do need an assistant.” He jokes.

“Don’t you start with me. I get that enough at the office I don’t need it from you.” He huffs. He finishes buttoning his shirt and wraps his arms around Connor. “Today is your day off, love. What are your plans?” 

“I’m going to visit Markus about how I can help out Jericho.” Connor states. Elijah blinks in surprise but breaks out in a smile.

“I’m glad you’re getting into activism. It’s good to have a passion for something.” Elijah says, kissing Connor’s cheek before letting go.

He and Connor leave the house together. Connor has a cab waiting for him already. Before Elijah can get to his car Connor stops him.

“What’s your passion?” Connor asks.

“My passion? I guess it would have to be inventing. I will always have the urge to make something new. I just need a new way to channel that energy.” Elijah says.

“So, you need to find a new passion?” Connor asks.

“Well, if I’m honest, I think I already have.” Elijah says, leaning over and kissing Connor’s cheek.

Connor smiles wider than Elijah’s ever seen. It makes his heart flutter for a moment.

They say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. 

Elijah prepares himself for the earful he’s going to get from Maggie.

~

“If I shove a clock through your thick skull will you manage to be on time?” Maggie asks without looking up as Elijah approaches.

“I forgot to set my alarm, give me a break.” Elijah replies.

“I’ll break your damn hand next time you’re late. You put ME in a bad spot here because not only were you late for your meeting, but you didn’t answer my calls so I could reschedule it so I just had to take initiative and do it anyway. I looked incompetent because of YOU, Elijah. Don’t pull shit like that again.” She says, glaring at him.

“Alright alright! I’m sorry, Okay?! What can I do to make it up to you?” Elijah says.

“Well for one, you can never do that again and actively show up on time. But I guess if you’re looking to do me a favor-” Maggie starts, with a sly smile.

“I already don’t like where this is going.” Elijah says.

“The kindergartners have a little theater production this Friday night. I’m sure it would make Anabelle very happy to see her godfather sitting in the front row!” Maggie says.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Elijah says.

“She hasn’t seen you in a year!” Maggie says.

“Fine! But front row? Really?” Elijah says, pleading with his eyes.

“I’ll be there with you. And you can bring Connor!” She teases.

“He’d actually enjoy that a lot more than I would.” He says.

“Come to the performance or I’ll hold it over you that you abandoned your goddaughter.” She says.

“Ugh. Don’t make me sound like my father. Fine I’ll go.” Elijah relents. Maggie hums in approval and turns back to her computer screen, smiling at her win.

Elijah leaves, taking the elevator up to the floor of his office. According to his memos the rescheduled meeting is in an hour, giving him time to mentally prepare himself for the shitshow that is the board members. 

Elijah knows they want to keep producing androids as servants. Elijah won’t allow slaves so they think servants are better. Elijah has already discussed his company’s future at length with Markus. They agreed that a total stop to android production at CyberLife. 

Jericho would be taking over android production with Elijah’s assistance. They will be created to be free.

Elijah has been thinking hard about the future of CyberLife. He’s thought about what they could produce and what the next groundbreaking invention could be. He’s especially thought about shutting down CyberLife altogether. 

But doing so would cost hundreds, even thousands of people’s jobs. Obviously the job market is ever changing. With progress comes the loss of work. But he’s already done enough damage to the job market.

The meeting was similar to all the previous ones. They told him what they wanted, he disagreed, they argued with him. But unlike when he was younger, he doesn’t back down anymore. Androids are not slaves. Androids are not servants to humans. And most importantly: androids are not property. 

He’s not going to let himself and his creations be walked on anymore. He's not going to be manipulated into something he doesn’t believe in. 

Elijah decides he’s going to stand up for himself and the life he’s created.


	17. Ch 17

“You fired the board members?” 

Elijah has just finished telling Connor about the meeting. He hardly even remembers what happened himself. They’d started arguing and he tuned it out until it was just muffled noise. He’d tried to collect his thoughts but the noise kept getting louder and more raucous. He tried to keep his cool. He really did.

But he blew up.

The years worth of pent up and repressed anger at the board members for never letting him do what HE wanted to do. For making him create slaves for the human race to abuse. For never listening to his warnings that androids were becoming self aware. For dismissing him at every turn. 

He’d screamed at them. He’d screamed for them to leave and never return. He couldn’t stop his anger anymore. He’d been patient for so long, waiting for them to see the light.

He just couldn’t wait any longer.

“Well, it’s a little more complicated than that, legally. But in a word, yes.” Elijah answers. 

“What comes next?” Connor asks.

Elijah shifts his position to lay his head in Connor’s lap and stretch out on the couch.

“They’ll all be replaced. I pray to God they’ll listen to me this time.” Elijah says, closing his eyes as Connor strokes his hair.

“What was your intention when you created androids?” Connor asks.

“I created them to be better than humans. Look at us! Destroying the world, only caring about money and power! You’ll be here long after we’re gone. You’re better than us in every way.” Elijah says.

Connor doesn’t respond for a moment, still mindlessly combing his fingers through Elijah’s hair.

“I don’t want to think about your mortality, Elijah. I’d miss you way too much.” Connor says quietly.

Elijah can’t find the words to reply. No one has loved him like Connor has. 

He’s never loved anyone like he loves Connor.

“Move in with me.” Elijah says.

“What?” Connor asks, LED spinning yellow.

“Move in with me. You’re here all the time anyway. Why bother spending your hard earned money paying rent when you can just stay here? Enjoying my lovely company.” Elijah says, sitting up and taking Connor’s hands.

“Your company is mediocre at best.” Connor teases. Elijah slaps a hand over his chest.

“You wound me, Connor!” Elijah dramatically replies.

“Are you sure you’re ready to share your space with someone?” Connor asks.

“You’re not just someone, Connor. You’re MY someone.” He says, gently cupping Connor’s face. Connor smiles at the comment.

“And you’re mine.” Connor says, leaning in and gently kissing Elijah’s lips.

“Don’t you forget it.” Elijah says, kissing back.

~

By the day Gavin and Nines come over to talk, Connor is already moved in. Hank had some concerns, of course. He made them known as well.

Elijah can tell Hank is completely honest about his threats. And Elijah is sure Hank could make anything look like an accident.

Not that he has to worry, of course. Elijah would never do anything to hurt Connor.

Gavin sits on a chair in front of the couch. Nines sits in the chair next to him. Connor and Elijah sit on the couch together.

“Nines said you came to the hospital to visit me when I was drugged out of my mind.” Gavin says.

“Yeah. You said you got stabbed.” Elijah chuckles.

“I was so fucking out of it. I don’t even remember you being there.” Gavin sighs.

“You also said you loved you nerd brother. I wonder who you could have been thinking about.” Elijah teases.

“Fucking kill me.” Gavin grumbles. Nines elbows him. “Look, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed it. If the tables were turned I know you would have been there for me. You literally dropped everything and rushed to see me in the hospital, so… I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, Gavin. Something Connor said the other day made me realize the immense stress you were under. You were just a kid. Our mother… you just watched it happen. You were scared you’d be next.” Elijah says.

“She hated me for not being as smart as you.” Gavin says.

“Wh- really?” Elijah asks, surprised.

“She wouldn’t have beat me like she did you. She didn’t care enough. She gave up on me.” Gavin says.

“I thought you were her favorite.” Elijah says.

“How could I be? I was always a reminder that her husband cheated on her. I was dumped there and she was expected to care for me, someone she couldn’t stand the sight of.” Gavin says.

“I… I didn’t realize…” Elijah trails off.

“We were both abused in different ways. Kids need support and shit. I didn’t get any love or support growing up. You got too much pressure and physical beatdowns. Neither of us got out unscathed. Let’s just fucking… put it behind us.” Gavin says.

Elijah nods silently, still processing the information. He always thought Gavin was so lucky. He didn’t get screamed at or beaten. He didn’t have to do everything right. Elijah thought Gavin was so loved by her. He thought Gavin was always smug about it.

Gavin was just a kid. A scared kid trying to get a parent’s attention.

“So are you and Nine’s… together now?” Elijah asks, changing the subject. He’s met with a glare from Nine’s immediately, though he’s not sure why.

“What the fuck? Why would we…? He’s an android. I’m not like you. I don’t fuck around with plastic people.” Gavin says, a look of disgust on his face.

“I… cannot believe how cruel you are. You took a bullet for him and turn around and act like you don’t care!” Elijah says, voice raising. Connor places a hand gently on his shoulder. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself.

“I just didn’t want to file the paperwork that comes with a damaged android!” Gavin snaps.

“You’re lying to yourself and you know it.” Elijah says, keeping his voice as even as he can.

“Know what? Fuck this. We had our talk about the past. But I’m not gonna fucking sit here while you suggest I’d sleep with an android. Let’s go, Nines.” Gavin says, standing and grabbing Nines’ arm.

Nines shoots him another dirty look before he’s hauled out of the room and out of the house.

“And you guys were doing so well.” Connor says sadly.

“He’ll come around. I’m sure of it.” Elijah says, leaning his head back on the couch and stretching his arms over the back of it.

“I trust your judgement.” Connor says, leaning over and curling up under Elijah’s arm. Elijah wraps his arm around Connor and sighs.

Gavin has always been stubborn, especially when it comes to his feelings.

“Hey, do you have plans for tomorrow night?” Elijah asks.

“No. What did you have in mind?” Connor replies, looking up at him.

“Maggie’s daughter has a school performance. If I don’t go Maggie will kill me in six different ways at once. Would you like to join me?” Elijah asks.

“Yes! Sounds fun!” Connor says, smiling.

Elijah smiles back, glad to have someone so positive in his life.


	18. Ch 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few Chapters left. I'd like to end this by chapter 20.

Watching a children’s play was an experience Elijah never thought he’d have. And he can’t say he’s not enjoying it. 

The elementary school is putting on Peter Pan. The second and third graders are mostly the actors. The first graders and the kindergarteners are the lost kids. 

In short: it’s adorable.

Maggie is sitting beside him, Connor on his other side. She was ecstatic that Elijah came. She was even more overjoyed that he brought Connor. Elijah can tell by Connor’s expressions that he’s truly enjoying himself.

Anabelle had noticed them about halfway through and kept staring at them, distracted. She definitely wasn’t the only one. Almost all of the kindergarteners were squirrely and distracted.

After the show the children were taken out into the audience to be reunited with their parents. The sound of children screaming fills the room and Elijah is reminded why he never wanted kids.

Anabelle runs up to them and tackles Elijah. If she was a bigger person she’d have completely taken him out with that much force.

“‘Lijah! You came!” She yells, firmly holding him by the leg. Elijah tries to shake her off but can’t escape from her vice like grip.

“Yep! Wouldn’t miss it. You can let go now.” He replies. Maggie rolls her eyes and picks up Anabelle, telling her how proud she is. Elijah turns to find Connor suppressing a laugh. “And what are YOU laughing at, sir?”

“You’re so bad with kids. You looked so flustered and awkward trying to get away.” Connor says, finally laughing.

“I’m bad with people in general. Kids are worse because they can’t have full conversation yet.” Elijah replies.

“That’s because you don’t know HOW to talk to them.” Connor says.

Before Elijah can reply, Maggie interrupts.

“Anabelle this is Connor. He’s Elijah’s boyfriend.” Maggie says.

“Hi Anabelle!” Connor says, crouching down so he’s eye level with her.

“Hi Connor! Are you gonna marry ‘Lijah?” She says.

Elijah immediately feels like he’s been hit by a truck, the breath knocked right out of him. Maggie giggles at Elijah's shocked expression. Connor just smiles.

“That’s the plan. One day, at least.” He replies.

Elijah feels like he’s been shot.

“You are such a disaster.” Maggie says, leaning closer so only he’d hear.

“My heart cannot take much more of this.” He says quietly.

“Well, you’re in luck. It’s time I got her home and in bed.” She says.

She collects Anabelle and they say their goodbyes. Elijah and Connor walk to the parking lot and toward Elijah’s car.

“I’d prefer if you sat in the passenger seat. Your heart rate is severely elevated and if something were to happen I don’t believe you would be prepared to take the wheel.” Connor says.

“Scanning me is a violation of my privacy.” Elijah says.

“No it’s not.” Connor says, kissing Elijah’s cheek. He walks to the driver’s side and gets in as Elijah gets into the passenger side.

As they begin the drive home, Elijah takes out his phone and texts Gavin.

E: Gavin! Connor just told a small child that he’s planning on marrying me some day.

Gavin, to his credit, usually replies pretty fast. 

Today was no different.

G: like, a random child? Or a specific one? Bc that’s either really endearing or super weird.

E: A specific one of course! Did you think we were just walking down the street and he stopped and told some kid that?

G:... yes.

E: Yet another reminder of why I don’t talk to you. Back to the matter at hand, what do I do?!

G: wtf do you mean?

E: Do I talk to him about it? Or just pretend it didn’t happen?

G: you are so fucking stupid. Do whatever you fucking want. He loves you.

E: I… hadn’t thought about it like that.

G: cool. Now fuck off and talk to him instead of me. I need to discuss shit with Nines. Your fault by the way.

Elijah puts his phone away and smiles. He knew Gavin would come around. He just needs a little time to process new information.

~

Elijah leaves the bathroom after his shower, dressed in a t-shirt and sweats, hair still dripping. Connor is sitting on his bed staring at him.

“I just showered. I cannot have something on my face already. Why are you staring at me like that?” Elijah says, toweling his hair.

“You should wear your hair down more often. You look really nice like that.” Connor says.

Elijah feels his face heat up. It’s been a week since Anabelle’s school play. They haven’t discussed Connor’s answer to her question. Not that Elijah hadn’t wanted to. He just didn’t know where to start. They’ve been together for a while now, yet Elijah still blushes like a school kid whenever Connor compliments him.

“I’ll consider it. What’s in it for me? Having my hair down is more inconvenient. It gets in my face and tickles my neck. If I’m gonna start wearing it down I need either a good reason or incentive” Elijah says, sitting down in the middle of the bed. Connor turns around to face him.

“I’ll kiss you more.” Connor says.

“Are you saying you don’t want to kiss me with my hair up?” Elijah asks.

“I’m saying I’ll kiss you MORE.” Connor says.

“Hmm, could I get a demonstration?” Elijah says, smirking at him.

Connor rolls his eyes and leans in, pressing his lips tightly against Elijah’s. Connor reaches up and grabs Elijah’s face, pressing them closer together. Elijah smiles into the kiss and brushes his hand against Connor’s cheek. Connor breaks the kiss and slowly pushes Elijah back to his previous position.

“I love you, Elijah Kamski.” Connor says. Elijah pauses for a moment as a thought hits him.

“I love you too. But it just occurred to me that you haven’t got a last name.” Elijah says.

“Androids are only given first names and, well… I’ve never really needed one.” Connor says.

Elijah feels a surge of confidence rush through him.

“You can take mine, one day.” He says. Connor looks at him, surprise written on his face.

“You actually… want to?” Connor asks.

“Well, yeah. Someday. Not this very moment, of course.” Elijah says. Connor nods in agreement. “Did you think I didn’t?”

“You never said anything about what I said the night of the play. I thought I made you uncomfortable.” Connor says.

“You thought wrong. I’m just a nervous idiot. Or as Maggie put it: I’m a disaster.” Elijah says.

“I can’t argue with that.” Connor says smiling. He leans in to kiss him again but Elijah stops him.

“You’re supposed to defend me, Connor! Not take her side!” Elijah says, pretending to pout about it. Connor rolls his eyes and pulls Elijah to lay his head in his lap, splaying his still wet hair out.

“I’m on the side of whoever is right. You’re a disaster when it comes to emotions.” Connor says. Elijah glares at him as Connor laughs.

Elijah goes to bed that night thinking of his future with Connor. He thinks of how great it will feel to call Connor his husband. How happy he’d be when he OFFICIALLY retires and can spend more time with him. 

He hopes Connor would be just as happy with him.

Even though their ‘forevers’ are not the same.


	19. Ch 19

“You WHAT?!”

Markus doesn’t yell often. But when he does his voice carries. It makes Elijah wince at the volume.

Elijah had decided to drop by the Jericho facility. It used to be a CyberLife production plant. When Elijah took back his position as CEO he’d immediately decommissioned it and given it to them as a base of operations. It seems Markus and his crew have turned it into a fully functioning shelter and offices. 

The wonders of technology.

“No need to give this poor old man hearing loss. Unless your audio processor needs a repair, which I’m more than willing to do, you heard me correctly. I want you to be my co- CEO. I’ve been reversing the damage CyberLife has done since I left. But I’ve reached a point where I can’t do it alone. Who better to help lead the company than you?” Elijah explains.

“I don’t know how to run a company!” 

“Do you think I knew what I was doing at fucking sixteen years old?!” Elijah snaps. Markus looks at him, surprised at his tone of words. “I’m… sorry for snapping at you. That was uncalled for.”

“Are you sure about this, Elijah?”

“Of course. I have total faith in you, Markus. And I’ll be there with you every step of the way.” Elijah says.

Markus holds out his hand and Elijah takes it.

It’s a deal.

~

Elijah is incredibly glad he’d asked Connor to move in with him. If he hadn’t he’d hardly see him. Months after it was announced that Markus would be joining him as a partner, they’re still up to their necks in work. Elijah and Markus have been working on plans for CyberLife’s future and for the future of android production. They’ve decided that androids will continue to be created, just not mass produced. Each android will look vastly different from each other from now on, though the shell and internal mechanisms will remain the same, making it easier to repair the, if something should happen.

If they weren’t in a meeting they were giving a press conference. If it wasn’t either of those things it was programming and blueprints. They often found themselves working well passed the point they were supposed to go home. Markus even found Elijah passed out on his desk quite a few times. Markus is lucky he doesn’t require sleep to function. 

Elijah hasn’t been able to dote on Connor since things started getting busy. He assures Elijah that it’s fine but Elijah can’t help but feel like he’s neglecting him. His favorite thing about the day is getting to either wake up next to Connor or fall asleep next to him. It really depends on their respective schedules. 

Police work has picked up for Connor as well, it seems. Elijah finds himself lulled to sleep by Connor’s work stories. He’s a surprisingly good story teller.

Elijah walks into CyberLife tower at 6 AM after getting 3 hours of sleep. It’s not really walking. It’s more trudging. Maggie waves him over to the reception desk and he obliges. He shuffles over and places his arm on the desk, putting his head down on top of it.

“You look like absolute shit. Seriously. When’s the last time you got a full night’s sleep?” Maggie asks, reaching over and playing with Elijah’s hair. He’d been wearing it down more often since Connor seemed to like it so much. It turns out a lot of people liked it better. Go figure.

“I know you’re doing it to annoy me but it feels good. Comforting. I’m exhausted. I miss hanging out with Connor. I miss sleep. But I have shit I need to get done.” He says, his voice sort of muffled by his arm.

“I love the work that you guys have been doing but Elijah, you need to stop. You’re not an android. You need rest.” She lifts his hair to get a peek at his face and makes a surprised sound. “You’re growing out the sides?”

“Not by choice. Haven’t had a fucking chance to get them done. I know it looks like shit, you don’t need to tell me.” 

“It just looks a little funky. But it could look really good! You should let it grow out again.” 

Elijah only groans in response. He picks himself off the desk and Maggie grimaces at his appearance.

“I’m sporting only the latest designer bags under my eyes.” He jokes. Maggie laughs and rolls her eyes, turning back to her screen.

Elijah heads toward the elevator. He almost gets there when the doors open and Markus walks out.

“Elijah! Glad I caught you!” He says, walking over to him with Simon in tow.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Elijah mumbles.

“You’re going home!” Markus grabs him by the shoulders and spins him around to face the door he’d entered from.

“What? There’s work to do!” He protests, struggling against Markus’ grip as he’s being pushed toward the door.

“I’ll handle it for a few days. Simon will help me if I need it. You need to take at least a week off. Maybe more. You look like a zombie.” 

“He’s right. You’re clearly sleep deprived. You need a break. Maybe a vacation with Connor?” Simon chimes in.

“I’m fine! I’ll take a vacation when things slow down.” Elijah protests.

“You’d think a genius would be able to lie better.” Markus jokes. Simon opens the doors and Markus pushes him out. Elijah turns to face them and Markus holds and hand out to stop him from getting in. “As your friend, I cannot let you work yourself to death.”

Elijah sighs and decides they’re right. He’s exhausted and can barely think straight. He tripped twice on the way into the building. He mumbles a ‘thank you for caring’ before turning and walking to his car. He’s too exhausted to drive so he lets the car drive automatically. He never wanted one of these. He studied hard for his permit and practiced even harder for his license. He’d be damned if he wasn’t going to use it.

But in a situation like this he’s glad it’s an option.

~

He opens his front door to see Connor’s smiling face. He’s practically tackled by the android.

“Welcome home, my love!” Connor says, kissing his cheek. Elijah can’t shake the weird feeling building up in his gut.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Elijah replies, kissing Connor’s cheek in return.

“I’m taking some time off to make sure you eat properly and get enough sleep. Markus and I coordinated beforehand.” 

“So you let me waste time, leaving the house this morning just to tell me you two were planning on making me take time off?” Elijah says, narrowing his eyes.

“Would you have listened to me if I tried to keep you here?”

“...No.” Elijah admits, allowing Connor to wrap an arm around him. Connor leads him to their room and Elijah collapses onto the bed. Connor pulls him up and makes him get dressed for bed first. Once done, he lays on his back and looks up at Connor. “I’ve missed you so much, Connor.”

Connor sits down next to him and caresses Elijah’s face.

“I’ve missed you too. Promise not to overwork yourself like this again?” Connor requests.

“I can’t promise that. There’s still so much to get done.”

“Elijah… promise me you won’t work yourself to exhaustion again. Seriously. It’s really bad for your health.” 

Elijah gets an idea and smiles deviously.

“I’ll promise on one condition.” Elijah says.

“What’s that?”

“I don’t want to come home to my boyfriend anymore.” Elijah says, reaching over to the table next to him to rummage around. He looks back at Connor and his heart practically shatters at the hurt expression his lover is wearing. Elijah smiles gently and holds out a small box to him. “I want to come home to my husband.”

Connor’s face goes through about fifty emotions at once. He takes the box and opens it to reveal a ring. Connor nods vigorously, LED spinning red. Elijah sighs in relief and takes the ring out of the box, slipping it on Connor’s finger. He sits up and pulls his boyf-... fiance into a kiss. Connor returns kisses him back harder. Connor pulls back and grabs Elijah’s face.

“I hope you know you totally ruined my plan to propose this week.” Connor says.

“Wait what?! You were going to propose?!” 

“Yeah. I had it all planned out. I was going to make you your favorite breakfast and everything.”

“Do it right now, then. Not the breakfast thing. The proposal. We can both have our engagement rings.” Elijah says.

“Go to sleep, Elijah.” Connor says, kissing his forehead and pushing him back down to the bed.

Elijah obliges with only a grumble, too tired to argue with him. 

He’s getting married. He’s getting married to the most amazing man he’s ever met.

He couldn’t be happier.


End file.
